Wait!
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Elliot felt it, Olivia felt it! So is it really any point of waiting? EO shipper R&R plz!
1. Thought You Knew Me

**Disclaimer: Don't own L&O SVU**

**This is my story though.**

"Hi I'm Olivia Benson and I was told to come to SVU for a job," said the brown-eyed babe that was 5'7 and smoking hot. As Cragen welcomed her, she got many stares, especially from the men. They walked in Cragen's office and discussed the job, why she chose SVU over the other departments, and after she explained to Cragen her past life, he knew that this was where she needed to be. He hired her on the spot and welcomed her to her new home and family, the NYPD SVU squad.

Cragen said, "Olivia I hope you love it here, but as of right now you don't have a partner."

Olivia looked confused and asked when would she be getting one, then the Captain's phone rang. He excused himself and went into his office while Olivia stayed out in the bullpen. Fin was the first to approach Olivia and gave her his warm southern hospitality. Olivia quickly took it and was glad that someone was giving her a chance. By the time Cragen was off the phone, Olivia, Fin, Munch, Cassidy, Jefferies, and Warner were all sitting around talking and getting to know Olivia.

Cragen said, "Glad everyone is getting to know each other but there is one fine detective missing from this group and you will meet him shorty."

Olivia asked in pure excitement, "Will he be my new partner?"

Cragen looked at the group, they looked back at him, and he asked, "Do you guys think she can handle being his partner let alone handle him?"

Jefferies asked sarcastically, "When was his last female partner?"

Warner right behind, "They way he handles things, he may frighten her."

Fin retorted, "The way you handle things may frighten her, smart ass."

Everybody kinda chuckled because there was some mad tension between Warner and Fin. They were totally opposite and that's what made the tension even better.

Cragen said, "I think she can grow a pair and learn to deal with him, that's her new partner because his partner just called and quit."

Olivia said, "Well I may be pretty, but I am a lot to handle, so he better be ready also."

As everyone started laughing and giving Olivia high-fives, he walked in with his sexy 5'8 build, muscles ripping through his shirt, and his sweat dripping from his nose.

Munch said, "Well Olivia I hope you are ready" as he spun her around in her chair.

Olivia looked at her partner and couldn't find her voice. She was in awe of him from head to toe. She studied him for quite some time until Cragen walked him over to be introduced. Olivia stood up as Cragen introduced her to Elliot.

As they shook hands, Elliot asked her was ready to deal with rape victims on a day-to-day basis.

Olivia cleared her throat and said, "About as ready as you are."

Their first case was two little girls whose parents sold them to a man as live in slaves. Olivia was holding her own and Elliot was glad, because he didn't want a weak partner. Elliot was use to being the ruff, hard-core cop and thought that's what his partner should be also. By the end of that day, Olivia was holding it together for her SVU family, but inside she was dying. She was ready to go home and lock herself up in her apartment.

They sat at their desk doing paper work not saying a word. Fin and Munch gave awkward stares at each other until Fin told Olivia to go upstairs to the cribs. As she got up, she met Elliot's gaze, but figured he wasn't going to say anything, hell he didn't even know her.

Once they reached the cribs, Fin told Olivia to sit down and let it out. Olivia couldn't hold it anymore and was glad someone understood that it affected her. Olivia burst into tears and leaned her head on Fin's shoulder for support. Fin comforted her by rubbing her back and telling her everything would be ok. Warner walked in and asked what was wrong.

Fin said, "I got this, home girl is just having a hard time adjusting."

Warner rolled her eyes and said, "Olivia it's not that easy and yes everyone has their moments, its apart of the job."

Olivia looked up at Warner and asked, "So you have cried once before?"

Warner dropped her head then met Olivia's glance again and replied, "Hunnie, I cry every time I see a child hit my table, I just remind myself that this is my job and for every problem there is a solution, like putting the perp behind bars."

Olivia wiped her eyes with her hands and thanked them both for being so caring and open. Olivia returned to the bullpen and finished her paper work.

At eleven thirty, Munch suggested that everybody go to the bar down the street and have some fun with their new detective. Everybody was ok with it and even Elliot said, "Why not, we need to break her in." Olivia agreed thinking that having a little fun may make her feel a little better.

Ten minutes later, they were at the bar sitting in a circular table sharing two pitchers of beer and three platters of hot wings. Olivia was enjoying herself listening at them talk about each other and about what they do to take the edge off. The one person who wasn't talking was Elliot. He was texting and totally out of the loop of the conversation.

Fin nudged Elliot and asked, "Are you not going to get to know your new partner, asshole?"

Elliot looked and replied, "Why should I, I give her three days and she will be gone just like the other _female_ detective Cragen sticks me with."

Olivia overheard and interrupted Fin saying, "Well if you were to talk to me, you would find out that I'm nothing like your other _female_ detectives."

"I didn't chouse this job, it chose me and at the end of the day, if I know I did something to help a victim or put a perp away, then I have done my duty as an SVU detective and as a woman."

Elliot frozen by her comment, replied, "Now I will give you a chance."

"You sound serious so we'll see how serious you are when we get our hands dirty."

Olivia drunk some of her beer and smirked, "Elliot, let this be known, I may be cute, and dress nice, but I do what I have to do to get the job done." "I can go just as hard as you…try me!"

Everybody at the table gave him a smirk. She was obviously the real deal and being Elliot's partner didn't affect who she was. She was serious and Elliot was glad to know that his partner had his back as much as he would have hers.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer: Don't own SVU, wish I did! **

Everybody left the bar and headed their separate ways. Olivia was new and didn't know her way around so Melinda offered to give her a ride home. As Elliot watched his partner leaving with her new girlfriend, he couldn't help but wonder who was this female he was up agaist.

"_Is she the real deal or am I going to just keep going through partners,"_ he asked himself.

Thirty minutes later, Melinda pulled up to Olivia's new apartment.

"Thanks for the ride Melinda, I really appreciate it," said Olivia quickly.

Melinda smiled and said, "It's Mel and no problem, I'll come by tomorrow to pick you up for work."

Olivia smiled back and told her thank you before she walked into her apartment. When she finally entered her apartment, she quickly realized she didn't want to be there. It felt like she was walking into a trap. She leaned against the door for about twenty minutes playing thoughts in her head about where she was and about her job. She calmed herself down as she sat on the couch and flipped on the tv. Benson lay on the couch watching tv, until her eyelids started to close slowly and she finally drifted off to sleep.

Seven thirty came too soon for the new detective, but she was going to make this work. Moving from Florida to New York was a big step and she knew things would be different so she had to adjust.

Olivia was buttoning her blouse when she heard someone buzzing her apartment. She went to the intercom by the door and asked who it was.

"I've come to pick you up for work," said a very strong and husky voice.

"Umm who is this and I have a ride, thanks," Olivia replied into the intercom.

"No, I'm your ride, it's your partner, I told Melinda that I would come get you," Elliot replied finally telling her who it was.

Olivia buzzed him in and told him the apartment number. A few minutes later, he was knocking on her door. Olivia opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Stabler. Olivia was taken back a little because he was acting like such a hard ass yesterday and now his mood has changed.

She invited him in as she walked over to the couch to put on her shoes and grab her purse. Elliot scanned her apartment and realized she had just moved in and it was going to take a while before her place became a home.

"So you ready?" Elliot asked trying to be friendly.

"Yeah, I'm ecstatic," Olivia said trying not to sound that sarcastic.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make small talk," Elliot said feeling like he had done something wrong.

"Oh, no you're fine, I'm...never mind," Olivia said feeling bad for hurting his feelings.

Most guys didn't make her this tense or so uptight like he did. What did he have over her to make her feel like she had to prove something to him?

Elliot looked at her trying to figure out why he was being such a hard ass instead of just welcoming her with open arms.

"_Was there something that she had that he wasn't use to?"_

Most of Elliot's female partners always caved under pressure, couldn't handle a perp in the interrogation rooms', or always wanted him to protect them. Even his own wife was like that, wanting him to be there, not wanting to do for herself, but she was different and he that frightened him.

They finally arrived at the precinct and got funny looks as they walked in together. As they got ready to sit down, Cragen came out with a not so happy look on his face.

"Glad to see everyone here because we just caught two cases," he told them.

"Olivia and Elliot, you take the stepdad one and Munch and Fin, you two take the six year old one."

The four detectives left and went to go investigate their cases. By the end of the day, they had caught two more cases that were all related in some way. The team worked hard and long trying to figure out where the perp was targeting young girls, their connections, and when he would strike again.

Olivia was stretching in her chair and yawned loudly indicating she was tired. She looked back at the files that lay in front of her, but she wasn't seeing clearly. The words were running together on the page and her mouth was dry. She got up and walked to the vending machine to get her something to drink, when another woman made her way to the vending machine.

"God I hate being here and these detectives can never agree on anything," said an irritated woman.

"I apologize for our uncertainties, but we try our best to give the best motive, no half ass stuff," said Benson defensively.

Alex sensed that she had said something wrong and apologized.

"Are you the new detective?" she asked hesitantly.

Olivia looked at her and smiled, "Yes I am, are they really that bad?"

"Honey, you haven't seen bad, especially with your partner," said Alex.

"Why does everybody keep saying bad things about my new partner, is he really that bad?" asked Olivia curious.

"He has been at SVU for five years and has gone through nine partners, six females, and three males, he is a handful," Alex confirmed.

"Most of the female detectives left because of his anger issues and his hot temper, not to mention his smart ass mouth. Honey if you last, then I know there is hope for him."

"Wow, not I'm afraid for real," Olivia said as she popped over her coke.

Alex looked at her as she popped her coke too and said, "This is a very stressful department, that's why there aren't a lot of females here and I won't be surprised if you are the only one in a few months."

"Why do you say that?" asked Olivia, worry in the back of her mind.

"Jefferies is pregnant and will probably be leaving soon, so you may be by yourself for a while. Melinda and I will be here, but you really don't work with us," said Alex.

Olivia looked down then walked back to the bullpen. When she sat down at her desk, Elliot looked up and smirked at her.

"You didn't bring me one?" asked Elliot playfully sounding irritated.

Olivia looked up with questionable eyes, "Last time I checked you didn't ask me to bring you one."

Elliot looked at her and shook his head, "You are a woman, you ask any man in the room if he would like anything before you get it."

Olivia's eyes were fire red now and Alex walked in and noticed the tension.

"Excuse the hell out of me, I wasn't born and raised where the women still wait hand and foot on lazy ass men, who don't appreciate them in the first damn place," Olivia literally hollered at Elliot.

Fin and Munch were in total shock of what Olivia had just said, but knew Elliot was just messing with her.

Elliot burst out laughing and Alex walked by his desk and popped him in the back of the head.

"See, that smart ass mouth I was talking about but Benson, he was just kidding," she said as she made her way to Olivia's desk and rubbed her shoulder.

Olivia knew her face was flushed and quickly sat down when Fin and Munch joined in in the laughter. Olivia rolled her eyes as she had just gotten played by her new colleagues.

"Is this what I will be putting up with working with them?" asked Olivia blatantly pissed.

Alex let out a light chuckle and said, "Yeah, most of the time."


	3. Learning One Another

The last two cases that they caught were between a teenager and her boyfriend and a gym teacher and a track star. All girls were being targeted by two guys that work in American Eagle. The guys watched them and learned of their whereabouts by running their credit card numbers and finding addresses and phone numbers.

Fin and Munch took Todd Michaels, one of the alleged perps and Olivia and Elliot took Brent Duncan, the second alleged perp. Olivia let Elliot take the lead to get a feel for how he was with a perp verses a victim. She wanted to know were all the rumors true about her new partner.

"So Mr. Duncan, how do you know these girls?" Elliot asked as he spread their pictures out in front of him for him to see what he had done to them.

"I don't asshole," said Mr. Duncan as he leaned back in the chair with calmness on his face.

Elliot leaned back just like he did while Olivia stood in the corner observing his actions.

"So you are trying to tell me that you didn't google them and look up their parents financials to find their addresses and phone numbers?" Elliot asked sarcastically.

"So what if I did, they liked our flirting."

"Oh really? Could've fooled me by these pictures."

Brent leaned forward and said, "They were digging us, they wanted to know what it was like to play with older guys, so we gave them the opportunity."

"So you admit you are responsible for these bruises and marks on these girls?" Elliot hollered as he pushed the photos into Brent's face.

Brent smirked, "Hey they got what was coming to them."

Elliot grabbed Brent out of the chair and threw him against the wall. He eyed him intently while the boy begged Elliot to let him go.

Olivia didn't really feel bad for Brent. He obviously didn't care about how he treated those girls so why should she care what Elliot did to him. She was seeing what they ment by his anger, but for some crazy, freakish way, it was hot to her. She was enjoying him being ruff and manly.

Olivia finally walked over to Elliot and tapped his shoulder. Elliot looked back and waited for her to say something, but she didn't. Her eyes were doing the talking and he was reading every word. He put Brent down and told him to sit in the chair. Brent did as he was told and was glad that Olivia had finally come to his rescue.

Munch and Fin were hard at work on Todd. Todd was sweating and studdering which made him a dead give-away.

"Todd come on man, we know you and yo boy Brent rape these girls, if you turn first, you get a better deal," said Fin in his bad boy voice.

"What is the deal?" asked an interested Todd.

"Depending on what you give us, chump," hissed Munch.

Todd thought and turned within two minutes on Brent. Everyone came out to consult what they all had found out and told Alex they got a confession, so now all they needed was DNA.

Elliot and Fin took the two scum bags to lock while Olivia and Munch went back over the black board.

"Did you get to see him in action?" asked Munch.

"Yes I did, I wasn't afraid, so that must not be the worst?" asked Olivia with one brow raised.

Munch shook his head and looked over at her, "Not even close."

The clock had just hit ten and Elliot's cell rang into the silent air.

"Hello?" said Elliot

"Yeah Kathy I'm still at work."

"Um I shouldn't be much longer, maybe an hour more."

"I know Kathy, but this is my job, I can't just up and leave anytime I want."

"Can we talk about this when I get home?"

"Yeah ok, sure, what, Kath-bye."

Olivia looked up then thought to herself that it would be better if she didn't pry. Elliot looked up also catching her glance and waited for her to speak but nothing.

Elliot sighed then said, "My fiancé, I missed dinner again and she's pissed."

Olivia smiled slightly, "Well she probably went through a lot of trouble."

Elliot chuckled, "Yeah Papa John's Pizza delivered with breadsticks and a two liter on paper plates is a whole lot of trouble."

Olivia chuckled, "Not what something you like?"

Elliot looked at her then answered, "Oh I like it alright, but her harassing me for missing it, is what I don't like."

Olivia shook her head, "She's just trying to be romantic and give you what you want. Give her the benefit of the doubt."

Elliot shook his head and said, "You know Benson, you aren't half bad."

Olivia looked up, happiness in her eyes, "Thanks, when I feel you out more I'll give you your update."

Elliot started laughing. She had gotten him and it was a damn good insult. Fin and Munch even had to chuckle a little.

They finished the paper work on the perps and everybody decided to go home. Elliot offered to drive Olivia home, but she told him the quicker he got home, the quicker he'd get out of the dog house.

Olivia left with Alex and Melinda as they hit up Alex's house for a little sleep over.


	4. Is It That Obvious

"Alex I love your house, it's so nice," said Olivia as they walked in.

They put all their bags in the living room as they sat down on the couch. They looked at each other and laughed then they all decided to change and go out to eat.

Twenty minutes passed as they were getting dressed. They all came out looking spiffy.

Alex looked at them and said, "We are dressed to kill."

Olivia and Melinda chuckled while shaking their heads. Olivia had on a little black strapless dress that hit right above the knee, Melinda had on a blue spaghetti strap dress, and Alex had on a mint green dress that was cut low in the back. They were ready to hit the town and have some fun.

They went to this little bar and grill about twenty minutes from Alex's house. They walked in and immediately started getting stares. The women work working it and everybody in the room knew it. They sat at a round table and ordered them some drinks.

Alex sipped her drink as Melinda and Olivia gulped theirs down.

"Whoa ladies, slow down, we have a long night ahead of us," said Alex.

"And a long night it should be, I'm ready for my buzz," said Melinda playfully.

Olivia just laughed at the women as a man approached their table. He was tall, vanilla, built, and dressed in a suit.

The vanilla colored man walked over to them and smiled. He was admiring the women's beauty, but one in particular, Alex's.

"Hello ladies how are you all tonight?" he asked.

"Good"

"Fine"

"Well" said all three women. The man looked at Alex and asked her for a dance which she gladly took. She looked back at her girls and winked.

"Well I guess we are on our own tonight, huh?" asked Melinda.

Olivia looked at her and chuckled, "I guess so, come on let's dance."

They danced for a while and they all found interesting guys to pass the time. Around twelve thirty, the women decided to call it a night and head back to Alex's. They grabbed some food while they were out and returned home.

Melinda flopped on the couch and kicked off her heels, "Boy what a night."

"Girl who you telling, that was awesome, we should party together more often," replied Olivia.

Alex flopped down beside Melinda and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Olivia.

"He just texted me," replied Alex.

"Who?" Melinda asked.

"Rick, the first one we all met," said Alex.

Melinda rolled her eyes and said, "You really gave him your number?"

"Umm yeah, why wouldn't I?" asked Alex looked weird.

Melinda threw up her hands and replied, "No reason, you're good."

Olivia finally sat down next to Alex on the couch and asked, "So why are you guys so hard on Elliot?"

Melinda and Alex looked at each other then at Olivia.

"Why do you ask," Alex asked with a devilish grin.

Olivia shook her head and said, "Because ya'll say he was mean as hell and has a bad temper, I think he's sweet."

Melinda giggled and leaned forward to look at Olivia, "Give it time Hun; you'll see what we see. Nothing is wrong with him, it's just his ways sometimes and that's what scares his partners away."

Olivia said, "Well I think he's quite sweet." "He actually was being nice to me when he came to pick me up the other day."

Alex almost spit out her drink when she heard what Olivia said.

"You can't be serious? He actually has a softer side?" asked Alex in complete shock.

Olivia shook her head yes and Melinda shook her head yes also.

Melinda said, "I've seen Elliot's softer side, it's really nice compared to what I have seen."

"I don't know, it's just something about him that makes me glad to be his partner," Olivia concluded.

Alex and Melinda bumped elbows. They knew that in due time something was going to happen. Elliot loved his wife but Alex and Melinda both knew she wasn't right for him. Elliot needed a woman who could hold her own, independent, and didn't need him to be there all the time.

The next morning everybody arrived at the precinct ready for a new case. When they all arrived, they noticed the captain wasn't there so they took the liberty of relaxing.

"So how was "girl's night" last night?" asked Fin.

Olivia looked and him and laughed, "Awesome, I had a great time with them."

"Glad you are making friends than just us, we know you need some estrogen in your life," Munch said.

Elliot shook his head and said, "Now I understand why you are still single, really Munch?"

Olivia couldn't stop laughing, she enjoyed the guys but Fin was right, she needed some girlfriends. Olivia liked being around the guys, they made her feel safe and secure and she knew she could count on them for support.

Cragen walked in and said good morning and everybody replied, "Good morning.

"Any new case yet?" asked Olivia with excitement.

"Nope, nothing so far, you guys finish any incomplete files until something breaks," he ordered them.

Everybody got to work and did as their captain said.

Two hours past and there was still no case. Melinda dropped by to see everyone. Melinda and Fin had mad tension between them which made it fun when they were around each other. Everybody could see how much they liked each other, but neither would admit it.

Melinda spoke to everyone before heading to Olivia's desk. She had on a pencil skirt, ruffled blouse, and some cute heels.

"You look nice, what's the occasion?" Olivia asked.

Melinda smiled at her, "Nothing, just felt like looking nice after last night."

"What happen last night?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Oh, we just went out and had a lot of fun," Melinda said trying to sound innocent.

"Sure you did, so what low life did you manage to pick up?" asked Fin.

Melinda rolled her eyes, "You know if you actually found a woman who would tolerate your ass, you mind not be such an asshole."

Olivia ran her hand over Melinda arm trying to calm her down. This was funny, but it wasn't the time for arguments.

"Who did you pick up?" Munch asked.

"Wow Munch, have you become my new big brother?" Olivia asked with a raised eye brow.

"Well baby girl, you are the only girl now, so yeah we are going to be a little protective. We still protective of her even though I don't really like her," Fin replied.

Melinda got off the desk and Elliot got up to stop her. Elliot knew Melinda and Fin wanted each other, but something had to happen for them to finally realize it.

"Well was he interesting at least?" asked Elliot.

Olivia looked at her partner, fishing for what he meant by that.

"Umm yeah, he was sweet and nice, likes to talk."

Before Elliot could say something else, Cragen came out and told them they had caught a case.

They all left the precinct and headed to the crime scene. They looked for clues, CSU canvased the apartment, and Warner took the body. Everybody started asked around and looking for surveillance tapes. Munch and Fin got lucky when they saw someone who looked like a potential suspect. Olivia and Elliot went back to the precinct to run the young woman's financials and saw that she was in debt, but had come into $25,000 dollars three days ago. Everybody was hard at work looking for new clues and questioning people, but nothing came up.

Olivia and Elliot went and sat down at their desk as they stretched and relaxed their bodies. Alex walked in and looked at Munch, before walking over to Olivia's desk.

Elliot gave Munch a weird look and Munch shook his head, Elliot knew something was up.

"_What was the deal was everybody dating each other within their department?"_ Elliot asked himself.

Olivia and Alex were giggling to each other before Alex told her she had to go.

"What was all that about?" asked Munch.

"Girl talk," Olivia replied "Why, what's it to you?"

"Just curious was it anything interesting?" Munch asked fishing for clues.

"Interesting to whom?" asked Olivia.

This even peaked Elliot's interest. Elliot said, "Munch don't worry about it, we know Alex wants you, it's just a matter of time."

Olivia and Elliot both exchanged glances and started laughing. Munch turned red as he had just been outtedded by his friends.


	5. Like Family

**Don't own SVU, but this is my fabulous story! *Wink***

Later that day, they caught a perp who was mixed in with drug smuggling. Olivia and Elliot did the interrogating. Before they went in Olivia stopped Elliot and told him to let her take lead for once.

"Let me go at him, he seems easy to break," Olivia stated.

"Yeah they all do until you get to talking to them," Elliot replied.

Olivia followed her arms, "El just let me take lead ok," she said in an "I'm going to anyway" voice.

Elliot threw up his hands and shrugged his shoulders.

"_Was that almost an argument?"_ he thought to himself.

The perp told the detectives that he had seen the young girl because he use to sell to her all the time, but about a week passed and he hadn't seen her.

Olivia walked over to the perp and asked, "You didn't think to catch her name?"

"No, why would I, she knew my name," the perp, Lenny Davis, said.

"Describe her to me," Olivia asked.

"Why she's not my problem," Lenny continued.

Olivia looked back at Elliot and he looked at her before he gave her a nod.

Olivia got up and got in Lenny's face, "If this girl dies, I'll have no problem putting your little smug ass in jail, it only takes one piece of DNA and I'll have you sitting in Rykers before you can make a phone call to mommy."

Lenny looked at her and decided he was better off getting a deal.

"Ok she's medium height, blond hair, brown eyes, calls herself Sandra."

"See Lenny, that wasn't so hard now, was it," Elliot said as he and Olivia left the room.

They closed the door as they discussed the case with Alex and Cragen. They decided to hold Lenny on illegal possession of drugs just so they could keep a watch on him.

As they day went on, pieces started falling together and they were almost done at cracking the case.

Cragen walked out of his office, "You all look beat, go home and get some rest and we'll looked at this with a new set of eyes tomorrow."

Everyone started packing up and getting their things together except Olivia. Elliot stopped packing and looked at her. She wasn't moving and he wanted to know why.

"Umm Liv, you going home?" asked Elliot.

"No, I think I'll stay here and finish up some work," Olivia replied.

Elliot kept staring at her and asked, "Are you sure?"

Olivia rested her hand on her neck as she looked up at him. She knew he was trying to look out for her, but she just couldn't go home.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you guys have a good night," She told all the guys since they were standing near Elliot.

They all waved bye to her as they got onto the elevators. Olivia got up and poured herself another cup of coffee and sat back down.

Cragen came out, "Benson, you alright?"

Olivia jumped at her Captain's voice, "Yeah fine, just don't feel like going home tonight, got a lot to do here."

"Come into my office," Cragen told her.

Olivia got up and took her cup of coffee with her. She walked into his office as he asked her to have a seat.

Cragen looked at her trying to hold her gaze for as long as he could, "What's going on?"

Olivia kept eye contact trying to hide her fear and pain from him. He knew something was up, and she knew he was determined to find out.

"Cap, I'm fine, just have a lot to do," said Olivia.

Cragen sat back in his chair, "Olivia you may be new, but I'm old to the game and I know when something is bothering my detectives."

"I just-I need to stay here tonight."

"Olivia I'm here for you if you need me, so just talk to me sweetheart."

Olivia looked around the room trying not to let a tear fall, as she bit her bottom lip. It was hard for her to talk about her past, but she needed to get it off her chest if she were going to continue with this job.

"I was a product of rape," she finally said as tears started to run down her face.

"My mother was an alcoholic and she was raped when she worked at Hudson University," Olivia continued.

"I chose this profession because I want people who have been raped to know that there is hope and life after it."

Cragen stood up and walked around to sit beside her.

"I'm glad you know that Olivia and that's why I hired you." "I knew you could help women and children see the light at the end of their dark and narrow tunnel, just like you did."

Olivia was glad she could talk to him. She was glad that she had someone there for her.

Cragen wrapped an arm around her and grabbed her chin, "I know you work with all guys mostly and you have a hard time because you probably think they don't see it from your prospective, but they do." "Elliot has a wife, Munch was married twice, and Fin was married but has two sons, so they think on both sides of the playing field."

Olivia shook her head and told him that she understood.

Cragen continued, "Always remember this though, no matter what they have your back." "When Jefferies was here they treated her the same way they treat you and they do it because you are the only woman here and they are going to be very protective."

"They looked at you like their baby sister; they don't want anyone to hurt you physically or emotionally." "I want you to know you can always come to me and talk about anything, I'm here, and I'll be that father-figure you need to help you through the hard times."

Olivia gave Cragen a hug and told him thank you. She walked out of his office more secure than ever. She had found her family and she knew this is where she belonged.

**Awe! *tear* where do I go from here? Suggestions? R&R plz.**


	6. Where Did Time Go

**Disclaimer: SVU is not mine!**

A/N: Skipping ahead because I think it's time for them to start letting their feelings surface. 

Ten years later and Fin, Munch, Elliot, and Cragen were still being the over-protective brothers and father that they told her they would be.

"Seriously guys, I'm fine, I can take care of myself," Olivia told them.

They were all upset because someone had cut her arm when she was headed to the precinct that morning. Someone had grabbed Olivia and put a knife to her throat. Olivia fought back which is how she got the cut on her arm. It was deep, but she didn't want to go to the hospital. Olivia held her arm as Fin and Munch pored alcohol on it and got bandages to apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Olivia you are not fine, we are going to the hospital," Her partner of ten years, best friend, and secret lover told her in a demanding voice.

Olivia shot Elliot a look because Cragen was standing beside him and she knew Cragen was going to agree with Elliot.

"Elliot, let it go, Fin and Munch are patching me up," Olivia shot back.

Cragen looked at his four best detectives and told them to all go with Olivia to the hospital and report back immediately.

Everybody stood up but Olivia. She meant she wasn't going and that was final.

"Liv get up, you are acting like one of my kids," Elliot told her as he started getting annoyed.

"No, I'm fine and that's it," Olivia told all of them.

Fin and Munch stood back, because this was about to get physical. It didn't take long and it was over before it began. Elliot simply walked over to Olivia, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder as he snapped his fingers, Fin and Munch followed.

They arrived at the hospital and signed her in so she could be looked at.

"I love coming to the hospital, they have great magazines with interesting articles in them," Munch said aloud.

Fin wrinkled up his nose at his partner and Elliot just smirked. They sat there for about fifteen minutes before a nurse came out and announced Olivia's name. They all four stood up and when she shot them a look, everyone but Elliot sat back down.

"You can definitely stay out here," Olivia growled at him.

Elliot smirked and said, "You should know me better than that."

They entered the little room as the nurse took Olivia's temperature and asked her all the medical questions on the form before treatment.

Elliot sat in the chair behind her and listened to Olivia's answers. He was worried about her not to mention his feelings about her were starting to increase.

"The doctor will be with you in a few minutes," The nurse said innocently to Olivia's smug face.

"Why are you in here?" Olivia asked Elliot without turning to face him.

"Because you are my partner and I want to make sure you are ok," Elliot told her without looking up.

"I'm fine, I wish you all would listen to me and leave me alone sometimes," she said out loud.

Elliot looked up and stared at her. He had learned over the years that his partner was tough, but stubborn. They were both set in their ways which is what made them a great team at times. Elliot had come to overlook Olivia's short comings and she had done the same for him.

The doctor walked in and told Olivia he would have to give her stitches.

"Hi, are you her husband?" the doctor asked.

Elliot and Olivia both shook their heads no, but secretly wished he was. The doctor asked Elliot if he wanted to stay and Elliot nodded.

Thirty minutes later, Elliot and Olivia walked out into the waiting room and came upon a sleeping Fin and Munch.

"Wake up sleepy heads," Olivia told them as she shook them awake.

"Well that took long enough," Fin said as he sat up in his chair.

They all left and headed back to the precinct. Cragen came out and checked on Olivia. He knew she was going to be pissed but he had to do it.

Cragen sighed as he started telling about the case they had caught.

"Fin and Munch, I want you to go to the crime scene and see what you can find, Elliot I want you to talk to the people who lived in the nearby building the young lady was raped by, and Olivia, I want you doing DD5's until your arm heals," Cragen told them.

"Captain!" Olivia hollered with anger and suspicion in her voice.

"Sorry Olivia, but I can't have you getting hurt again," Cragen told her before going into his office.

Olivia was ticked and she didn't give a damn that her captain was just looking out for her. Everyone left and called from time to time to check on her or to report what they had found. About seven that night, everybody was in the bullpen talking about what they found and how their evidence connected to the victim.

"So he stalked her until he had her routine down," said Munch.

"Yeah and they place she was attacked near was around the corner from her friend's apartment," Olivia said.

They all looked at the board trying to find more similarities and came up with nothing. They sat back down at their desks and started looking up more info and doing DD5s.

Fin's phone rang and he answered it. It was Melinda, telling him that she was headed home and wanted to know did he want something to eat. Fin and Melinda had started dating two years ago. Everybody knew it would happen. They picked at each other too much and always bickered about any little thing. They started dating secretly for about three months; they wanted to make sure it was ok before they went public. They caught some hell from the Chief of D's but they finally caved and told them they had to remain professional and leave all personal problems at home.

"Babe I'm about to leave too, we haven't gotten anymore leads so I'll meet you there," Fin told her.

"Ok babe, I love you too, see you in a few," then Fin hung up.

"Well guys, that's my cue but call me if we find any new evidence."

They waved bye the Fin and went back to work. Munch left shortly after and so did Cragen.

Elliot stretched as he looked over at his partner who was staring at her screen. It was ten forty-five and they were the only ones left.

"You ready to go?" Elliot asked Olivia.

Olivia looked up from her computer and into Elliot's eyes. Something made her tremble when she looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"Umm sure." She said.

They got up and started getting their things together. Just as they were about to leave, Dean Porter walked in.

"Here you are and you," He said as he looked from Olivia to Elliot.

Elliot just looked at him and shook his head, "If my partner is here, I would be too."

Dean smirked and walked toward Olivia.

"How are you sweet heart, how is your arm?" Dean asked Olivia as he kissed her cheek.

Elliot was in shock and Olivia looked like she was too. Elliot knew Olivia was acting differently, but he didn't know why. He thought his partner should find someone to love and care for but Porter was the last person on his list.

Elliot and Porter didn't like each other, period. Elliot hated Porter because he was an undermined user and didn't care who got burned as long as his mission was fulfilled. Porter didn't like Elliot because he was such a bastard and put things in Olivia's head about any man that came within thirty feet of her. He also knew that Elliot was the one man he had to compete against for Olivia's attention.

Porter had worked with them on quite a few cases. He and Olivia had gone undercover on five cases which is how they had gotten so close.

Olivia knew that Elliot was going through a divorce but she knew that Elliot and Kathy would work out their problems and get back together, they had done it once before.

Porter was convenient and that's what Olivia wanted. He wasn't always around to crowd her space, he called when he could and he loved his job as much as she did. Porter was there when she needed him and that's all she wanted. Olivia hated dating so being with Porter seemed right. She had worked with him, knew how he was, and knew they were both in it to feed their sexual desires. Olivia thought of Porter as just a "right now", but something in Porter wanted more.

**I know****...****PORTER? Somebody's got to get in Elliot's way before he receives his grand prize! Lol **

**R&R or I'm done. jk**


	7. Learning Right From Wrong

**Don't own SVU, just the story!**

Eight thirty blinked on the corner of Olivia's tv screen. She was sitting on her couch while Porter took a call in the kitchen. She had seen the way Elliot reacted to Porter's presence and it bothered her. She wanted to know why he really didn't like Porter and why Porter didn't like him. Porter got off the phone and headed back over to the couch.

"Hey you ok," Porter asked when he sat down.

"Ye-yeah, I just let my thoughts run while you were in the kitchen," Olivia said trying to sound convincing.

Porter smiled at her then put his arm around her on the couch. She sat back and tried to relax but she couldn't. She wasn't use to Porter trying to be romantic and cuddly. She liked them going at each other several times during the night and waking up with him gone and breakfast made.

Olivia sat back and turned her attention to the tv, but still felt out of place. She wanted to turn toward him, but something was pulling on her conscience. She couldn't shake the feeling and something told her that that was a good thing.

"Babe, what's wrong," Porter asked as he cupped her cheek and turned her face towards his.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. She lay back on him as he wrapped his arms around her. The movie when off at ten and Olivia was sleep on Porter's chest. Porter picked her up and carried her to her bed. She woke up as soon as he laid her down.

"You leaving," Olivia asked in a whisper.

Porter bent down and kissed her, "No, just making you more comfortable."

She sat up and pulled the covers back before laying back down. Olivia laid on her stomach as she grip her arms around her pillow.

Porter watched how she slept. He noticed she slept on her back which meant she was very closed, turned her head from the other side of the bed which means she doesn't like talking about herself and has a wall up, and gripped the pillows like they were her shield. Porter knew that breaking Olivia was going to be a job, but his feelings really didn't care. He wanted her, needed her and was going to do whatever it took to get her. Porter went back in the living room and cut off everything. He made his way back to her bedroom, closed the door, and laid down next to her. He waited a few minutes before placing his arms around her.

Olivia immediately felt his arm touching her and hoped he didn't feel her stomach flop. She only wanted Porter for one purpose and she need to let him know that before something happened.

The next morning, Olivia woke up and noticed a difference in her morning. First off, she didn't wake up in the middle of her bed because there was a warm body beside her. Next, she noticed that there was still a strong arm wrapped around her waist and lastly, someone was breathing into her hair. She turned over and found Porter soundly asleep. She moved slowly and quietly out of his embrace and went to the bathroom. As she was about to close the door, she noticed Porter's clothes on the floor all his clothes except his boxers. She walked in the bathroom, used it, then turned on the shower. Olivia walked back out just in time as Porter woke up.

"Good morning," Porter told in a raspy voice.

"Hey, you sleep alright," asked Olivia trying to make conversation.

She wasn't use to the morning conversation unless it was with Elliot.

"Great, you," Porter asked trying to make convo also.

"Good, I'm about to hop in the shower ok," Olivia said walking back into the bathroom.

She was in the shower for about fifteen minutes before Porter walked in and closed the door. Olivia stopped moving and wrapped her head around the shower curtains.

"Porter what do you think you are doing," Olivia asked in shock that he was invading her privacy.

"You know why I came and we haven't had sex yet," Porter said looking at her intently.

Olivia felt anger rising in her body along with arousal. She wasn't sure what Porter was up to, but she did need her monthly fix.

Porter pushed back the curtain and threw Olivia over his shoulder. He threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her kissing her body slowly.

"Porter what do you think you are doing?" asked Olivia trying to push him off of her.

"Come on babe, I'm just being creative," he said through his sweet soft kisses.

He didn't have her pinned nor was he being ruff, so Olivia knew he wasn't trying to take advantage of her, but she didn't like his actions. Porter was straddling her and had her legs put together and his chest oversize her upper by twice.

"You smell so good," Porter said sucking and kissing on Olivia's neck.

"Porter stop ok," Olivia asked him nicely.

Porter was horny and her pleading just made him want her more. He was hard as a rock and the feeling of her wet body was about to make his explode alone.

"Porter come on, I need to take a shower," Olivia said trying not to sound scared.

"Olivia we always do this, what is your problem?" asked Porter.

"Porter please let me up, we will just give me a minute," Olivia said now pleading.

Porter knew she was probably going into cop mode and decided to do as she asked. _"What was her problem," _He thought. He pushed off the bed and got up and so did she.

Olivia jumped up really quickly and walked back to the bathroom. She closed the door as she felt herself about to cry. Porter may have just been playing but knowing the type of job she did, he should've moved the first time.

Porter got dressed and left. He couldn't believe that he had done that to her. He wanted to be crazy and out of control, but dealing with someone who sees that on a regular basis wasn't a good move.

Olivia came out to find that Porter had left. She locked her front door then went back to taking her shower. She got out, got dressed and went to a diner down the street to get some breakfast.

Fin walked by and spotted Olivia in the diner. He walked in and sat down across from her.

"Hey baby girl, how are you this morning?" Fin said cheerfully.

Olivia smiled slowly and nodded her head. She sipped her coffee and looked out the window. Olivia thought of Fin like a brother and knew he always gave her honest advice.

Olivia sipped her coffee once more then cleared her throat, "Fin, have you ever had rough sex?"

This totally caught Fin off guard as he almost spilled his coffee when he heard the question.

"Liv, what is this about," Fin asked trying not to answer the question.

"Well I want to know that way I don't confuse it with abuse," Olivia told him.

"Liv, you know as well as I know that even if someone has rough sex and the partner says no or to stop then it's rape." Fin told her searching her face.

"What about if he just kissed your body and neck and left your hands free," Olivia asked.

Fin looked at her weird and drunk his coffee.

Olivia sensed some tension and decided it was time for them to go. They left and headed for the precinct. They walked in, sat at their desks, and started on DD5's. Elliot was taking a shower in the locker room and Munch was in court.

Fin sat at his desk wondering why Olivia had asked him that question and what had brought the topic up. Fin thought of Olivia like his little sister and often argued with Elliot over who was more protective of her.

"Hey Liv, what was up at breakfast," asked Fin.

Elliot came down steps and said good morning to everyone.

"Can we talk about that later Fin," Olivia asked looking in Elliot's direction.

"Talk about what?" Elliot asked curious were they talking about Porter.

"Nothing important, just ideas about buying a car," Olivia lied.

Nobody brought it up anymore that day. They worked on three cases, collected evidence, and threatened perps. Everybody tried winding down at around nine thirty.

Elliot got a call from his kids before they went to bed. He missed his kids and wished he could see them more, but his job kept him always like always.

Porter walked in the precinct and caught everybody off guard. He walked toward Olivia and waited for her to recognize him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Olivia

"I came to apologize for this morning," Porter told her.

"Yeah, can we talk about that later," Olivia said low so no one would hear her.

"I know I wasn't right for my actions so I wanted to know could I make it up to you tonight," Porter asked.

Olivia looked at Elliot who was trying his best not to look like he was ease-dropping. She got up and grabbed Porter's hand and walked into the hallway.

"I don't think I can continue this with you Porter. Not just because of this morning, but it's just not right," Olivia told him.

Porter sighed then replied, "Olivia, I am truly sorry and I really know I messed up but please give me a chance, I am falling in love with you."

Olivia's eyes got big and covered her mouth.

"Porter don't say something you don't mean, I don't need convincing, I just need space," Olivia pleaded with him.

Porter couldn't believe what he was hearing. She really wanted to end this right now. There was nothing Porter could do and he knew it.

"This is your partner's fault isn't it?" Asked Porter irritated.

"El has nothing to do with this," Olivia told him.

"You told him what I did this morning, didn't you?" Porter screamed.

Fin was walking into the hallway and heard Porter. Fin turned around and went back toward them.

"I can't believe you would tell him, it's none of his damn business," Porter told her.

"Hey man, slow your roll and back the hell up. She didn't tell him anything because if she did, then he would be out here whooping your ass," Fin told Porter.

Porter backed off, but was still angry. He was wondering why Elliot didn't approach him yet and why Fin had. Porter knew it was time for him to go, so he just left.

"Thanks Fin," Olivia told him before walking back into the precinct.

"Now I know why you asked me those questions, what did he do to you?" Fin asked curiously.

"Nothing really, just straddled me a little too hard this morning and pulled me out of the shower and closed pinned me," Olivia told him.

"Liv, I love you, but if he hurt you then you need to let me know," Fin said getting hyped.

"No Fin, I overreacted because when I asked him to stop he did right away," Olivia said almost in tears.

"Calm down Liv, this will stay between us, I'm just glad you are done with him," Fin said as he pulled Olivia in for a hug.

**What to do next? EO is about to get REAL! Reviews! **


	8. Life's Such A Bitch

**Don't own anything! Hope you like. **

Munch walked in from court furious. He stomped to his desk as he mumbled something no one could make out.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances and went back to their computers. Elliot had noticed that Olivia had been on edge all day and whatever her and Fin were discussing before he came downstairs this morning was probably still bugging her. His thoughts were interrupted when Olivia said she had found something.

"This is her old address and this is Lisa's her new address, the one on her license had her old address, let's check that place out," Olivia told Elliot.

"Let's go," Elliot told her as they both got up and left.

When they arrived at the address, there was a car in the driveway and there were lights on.

"Let's see who's home," Elliot told her.

They got the car and walked to the door. They heard a piano playing and singing as they knocked on the door and stated who they were. The playing stopped and they started listening intently. The door was unlocked and opened by a little girl.

"Hey sweetheart, are there any adults here with you?" Olivia asked her with a smile.

The little girl pushed the door wider and showed her mother who was standing behind her.

"May we come in," Olivia asked.

"Yes, let's talk," Lisa said.

Elliot and Olivia walked in and went to the living room. Lisa sent her daughter Meagan upstairs while she talked to the detectives.

"I know why you're here," Lisa said when she stood up.

"Oh really?" asked Elliot.

"Yeah, I moved back into this house because my parents paid it off for me. I never changed any of my info when I moved because I didn't want to." Lisa told them.

"I left the condo about a month ago and haven't been back, that's why I didn't know what you all were talking about when you said some was raped there."

Olivia looked at Elliot then said, "We wanted to know why you left exactly."

Lisa started pacing as she explained that her husband wanted that condo, but since he was overseas she moved back to her first house where she felt more comfortable.

"So you never wanted the condo?" Elliot asked.

"No. That was my husband's luxury place, I was comfortable with my little two bedroom house instead of that four room condo," Lisa said.

"Did you give someone a key or let someone use the condo that you know of?" asked Olivia.

Lisa sat back down and started crying, "No, he's going to kill me. I only moved a month ago, nobody would've had time to use it."

Olivia walked over to her and said, "We'll figure out what happened and thank you for your time."

Lisa just nodded her head as they showed themselves out. They got to the car and started talking.

"Now what, we know she wasn't there," Olivia said as she looked at the house.

"You don't know that for sure, we haven't even gotten our DNA samples back yet," Elliot reminded her.

"I honestly don't think she murdered that girl in her own condo Elliot, what would be the point anyway?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"I don't know, but something just isn't right," Elliot said before cranking the car up and driving off.

As they were on their way back to the precinct, Elliot pulled off on the side of the road.

"Are you ok Olivia, you been on edge all day," Elliot asked her.

Olivia knew this was coming. She knew Elliot could pick up on her changes and she hated it.

"Just a fight with Porter is all," Olivia said as she placed her hands in her lap.

"Are you ok," Elliot asked getting concerned.

"I'm fine El, just told him I needed my space and he didn't take that very well."

"We I'm just glad you are ok."

Olivia sighed, "Yeah just peachy."

It had been two months since Olivia had had sex with Porter and her body was feigning. She needed something to take the edge off, but had no other alternatives.

They arrived at the precinct at around five thirty to find Cragen and Munch gone.

"Where are they at?" Elliot asked pointing to Cragen's office and Munch's desk.

"Cragen's in a meeting and Munch went to go see Alex, where have you two been," Fin asked.

"Went to talk to Lisa Vandencamp," Olivia said sitting down in her chair.

They started making phone calls to check out Lisa's statement. Her financials were intact except for that 25,000 dollars but it hadn't been touch. Her story about her moving out a month ago checked out just like she said.

"We need that DNA and quick, we aren't getting anywhere with this case," Olivia said sounding stressed.

"I feel you, I'm hitting dead ends everywhere I turn," Fin said as he hung up the phone.

"I'm going to the cribs for a little while if anyone needs me," Olivia told Elliot and Fin as she got up and headed upstairs.

Elliot waited for her to get all the way upstairs before he rolled over to Fin's desk and asked him what they were talking about earlier.

Fin shook his head as he had promised Olivia he wouldn't say anything. Elliot kept asking and Fin told him he couldn't break Liv's trust. Elliot got mad but knew that if Fin wasn't telling then something big had happened.

About twenty minutes had passed and Fin decided to go get something to eat until they found more evidence. Elliot waited until Fin left before he went up to the cribs. Elliot opened the door slowly and looked around for Olivia. She was lying on the bottom bunk by the wall. She was sleep but had come out of her clothes. She had on a tank top and some soccer shorts. Her body was shaped perfectly and looked beautiful as it lay there. Elliot took in the sight of her body and started getting aroused.

Elliot walked around to the other side of the first bunk and sat on it. He was about to lay down when he seen Olivia move. She turned and lay on her stomach trying to get comfortable. Elliot watched her and was caught off guard when she spoke.

"El, what are you doing?" She asked when she turned to face him.

"Umm Fin left to get something to eat, so I came up here to lay down," Elliot said trying not to sound embarrassed.

Elliot didn't realize it but he was staring at her and hadn't stopped since he walked in.

"Elliot do you like what you see?" Olivia asked as she propped her head up on her hand.

Elliot shook his head trying to stop the thoughts that were running through his mind. He knew that she was his partner but it was something about her that made his juices run in overdrive.

Elliot swallowed before he answered, "You are just my partner, can I not look at you?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and sat up. She wiped her eyes and bent down to get her water bottle for a drink.

"Are Cragen and Munch not back yet," Olivia asked trying to make conversation.

"No, it's just us," Elliot said feeling guilty for saying it.

Olivia felt guilty also but wasn't really sure why. She loved her partner and was in love with her partner, but she knew crossing that line wasn't the right thing to do. Olivia knew that Elliot was the one man who could complete her, but she wasn't going to take away the love of someone else.

The room got completely silent as tension built. Thoughts were running through their heads about each other, life, the current case, and their friends.

Elliot spoke first, "Olivia we have been partners for ten years now and I know I can talk to you about anything. I am not sure what's going on between Kathy and I, but I don't think she's in love with me anymore."

Olivia sat straight as she listened to Elliot. She knew there were problems in their relationship, but everybody has problems, she thought.

"El do you love her?" Olivia asked when she looked up at him.

"Yes, I have always loved her," Elliot said convincing himself that he was doing all he could to save his marriage.

"El are you in love with her?" Olivia asked hoping this wouldn't lead to something else.

Elliot was silent. He didn't move, speak, nothing. He sat there as that question played through his head. _"How could he answer that without letting her know how he felt about her,"_ He thought.

Olivia felt the tension get thicker as his response told her everything she needed to know. Olivia had fallen for Elliot when they were trying to prove themselves to one another and those feeling grew heavily over time. She had grown to love him as a partner, as a man, and as a friend. Although she was in love with him, she couldn't bring herself to do something to jeopardize their lives. His friendship to her meant more than a fling or living a lie.

"El listen to me, you-"

"Here you guys are," Munch said as he slung the door open.

"Cragen wondered where everybody has disappeared to, so I'll just tell him you two are up here," Munch said closing the door.

Elliot couldn't look Olivia in the eyes. He knew she could read him and he didn't feel like going into detail about his marriage right now. He hated talking about his marriage with her. He felt like he was disrespecting her and not giving her the love and attention she needed.

"Liv, can we talk about this later, I just don't have the strength right now," Elliot said as he grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Sure El, whenever you're ready," Olivia told him squeezing his hand.

They both got up, but Elliot went downstairs while Olivia went to the bathroom to change.

She felt her body tensing at the thought of Elliot being single. Did she want him that bad or was it a feeling of guilt because she knew that she couldn't have either.

Olivia changed and made her way downstairs. When she got down there it had gotten crazy.

Kathy had come to the precinct and started hollering at Elliot.

"You bastard, you think I don't know what's going on here!" Kathy yelled.

"Kathy what the hell are you doing here?" Elliot asked shocked.

"What is this Elliot? Who the hell is this, are you cheating on me?" Kathy said trying to calm down.

Olivia had made it down the steps and realized Kathy was on a killing spree. She didn't want to be part of their drama so she decided to leave.

"Is it her Elliot, your partner is your lover?" Kathy asked through clenched teeth.

Elliot grabbed Kathy's arm and said, "Don't go there Kathy, that's my partner who has helped you several times and she doesn't deserve you putting her name where it doesn't belong."

Kathy frowned at Elliot as she snatched her arm away from his grasp. Kathy turned and watched Olivia leave.

"Well since you won't be straight up with me, I'll ask her," said Kathy as she snatched the paper out of his hand.

"Kathy, Kathy get your-"

Fin walked toward Elliot and told him to calm down. He was at work and didn't need to go crazy about personal stuff right now.

Kathy found Olivia in the bathroom. She waited for Olivia to come out the bathroom as she locked the women's door.

"Oh, Kathy, what is it?" asked Olivia trying to figure out why Kathy had followed her.

"Olivia, if you are having an affair with my husband, I will ruin your life," Kathy told her as she slowly walked toward her.

"Kathy what are you talking about, El is my partner, that's it," Olivia told her lying because she knew the truth would kill Kathy.

"Well what the hell is this Olivia?" Kathy asked as she showed Olivia the piece of paper with a text on it.

Olivia read it and said, "Kathy that is from me because I needed to talk to him and it couldn't wait."

Olivia hated herself for sending that message, but she needed Elliot at the time. She had texted him one night crying because she knew that her love life was a mess and thought no one could help her understand except Elliot. The text said, "El, I need right now! I don't know who to turn to and I can't deal with this alone, Liv."

Kathy balled the paper up and threw it at her.

"I can't believe you would text my husband at four a.m. to come to your house." "What the hell could he do for you that early in the damn morning?" Kathy hollered.

"What? Did you need him to take your pain away, fucked you and relieve you of your stressful ass life?" Kathy asked.

Elliot was sitting at his desk and realized that Olivia hadn't come back yet.

"Hey guys, where did Liv go?" Elliot asked.

Munch and Fin shrugged their shoulders as they started looking around.

Elliot got up, "Guys look for her."

They all got up and started hollering for Olivia, calling, and texting her.

Kathy took Olivia's phone when it went off and threw it on the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem Kathy," Olivia asked getting upset because Kathy had just fucked up her phone.

"You Bitch! Thinking you can just text or call my husband anytime of the night for personal reasons and not wonder what I would think?"

"Have you completely lost your mind? That is my husband not yours, he's your partner and that's it!" Kathy yelled.

Munch heard women yelling and called Elliot.

"Man get to the women's restroom, something's going on," Munch said and hung up.

Elliot ran to the women's restroom and immediately recognized Kathy's voice.

"Why didn't you go in?" Elliot asked Munch

"The damn door is locked," Much replied.

Elliot pushed Munch out the way and kicked in the bathroom door to find Kathy on top of Olivia trying to strangle her.

"Kathy what the hell are you doing?" Elliot asked pulling her off of Olivia.

"What I should've done when you told me you would be home later and later," Kathy said as Elliot pulled her out of the bathroom kicking and screaming.

**Wow! Kathy mad as hell aint she? Hahahaha REVIEWS!**


	9. What Brought This On

**Don't own anything but the story!**

"Officers take her ass out of here," Elliot yelled as he flung Kathy over to some more policemen. He ran back to check on Olivia in the bathroom. Fin had helped her up and had her sitting in a big stall trying to catch her breath. Elliot rushed in and pushed Munch out of the way.

"Are you ok, did she hurt you?" Elliot asked very concerned.

"No I'm fine, she had a good grip on my neck though," Olivia said trying to make a joke.

"Baby girl you want some ice?" Fin asked standing next to her.

"No guys I'm fine, she just caught me off guard," Olivia said standing up.

Olivia looked at Elliot before she walked out of the stall and splashed water on her face. She didn't know things had gotten this bad nor did she know Kathy was blaming her for all of their problems.

Elliot walked out and looked at Olivia before he asked everyone to leave. Elliot locked the door and walked towards Olivia.

"Oh you going to show me how it's done, Stabler," remembering that Kathy had locked the door also.

Elliot walked up to Olivia and examined her neck. He saw the big bruise Kathy had created and he got furious. He punched the wall and made one hell of a hole.

"What the fuck is that bitch's problem?" Elliot said out loud to himself.

Olivia knew Elliot was pissed and she knew he was trying to help her but she didn't need him if this is what was expected on a regular basis. She turned to look at her neck in the mirror and gasped at the bruise. She couldn't believe what Kathy had done, but it would never happen again. Olivia started walking towards the door when Elliot jumped in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked with a confused look.

"Just give me a sec, I want to talk," Elliot said as he trying pleading with his eyes.

Olivia folded her arms and smirked, "What Stabler, are you trying to find some way of apologizing for your wife's actions?"

Elliot looked at her but couldn't speak. He knew Kathy was wrong in so many ways, but so was he. He was wrong for loving his partner the way he did, he was wrong how he went about his job, he was wrong for how he treated his wife, but right now all he wanted to do was make this all disappear.

"Elliot, Stabler, we have a job to do so I suggest you let me out of here so I can go and do it," Olivia said scolding him for not answering her previous question.

Elliot couldn't stop his hands, he couldn't stop his lips, he couldn't stop what happened next and he didn't want to.

Olivia unlocked the door and Elliot pushed her into it as his lips crashed down on hers. Adrenaline started pumping through their veins along with fear and excitement. Nobody could prepare them for this and they had both waited so long for it.

Elliot cupped her face in his hand and deepened the kiss that he had waited over a decade for. He wanted her in more ways than one, but if showing her how much she meant to him took time, he was willing to wait.

Olivia was engrossed in the kiss until caution caught wind and brought her back to reality. She pulled away quickly embarrassed yet satisfied. She had long to have Elliot Stabler's lips on hers and it had finally come true, just not the way she wanted it.

"Elliot, we can't," She said as she pulled away from him.

"I know, but it felt good," Elliot said as he wiped his mouth.

Olivia was still up against the door when she looked into Elliot's eyes. It was something about his eyes that sent a chill up her spine. She was falling quicker than ever for her partner, but she had to keep it together she could see Elliot felt the same way she did, but would keep him from hurting her.

Olivia pushed Elliot backwards as bad thought crept into her mind. _What the hell was her problem_ she thought? Why had she let him in, get to her, while he was at such vulnerable state in his life?

Olivia opened the door to the bathroom and went back to her desk to work. She noticed the stares she was getting and she told everybody she was fine. Olivia seen Cragen headed her way and she wasn't up for talking to him.

"Olivia do you need medical attention," Don asked as he looked at Liv's neck.

"No cap, just a bruise, it will heal in due time," Olivia assured him.

Elliot walked back in and everybody was trying to figure out what was going on. Elliot sat at his desk and looked at Olivia's neck, trying his best not to leave the precinct and go and kill Kathy for hurting his partner.

Everything went back to normal as they went and had another look at Lisa's condo. They canvased it again and found video tapes and a surveillance system had been installed about three weeks ago.

"I found the bill for the surveillance system, I wonder who had it installed," Olivia asked questioning why it was there in the first place.

"I found porno tapes, this guy must really love roll playing," Elliot said.

They went to the place where the surveillance system was bought and asked who had bought it under the name Vandencamp. The store manager said a man had bought it and asked for it to be installed before he deployed overseas.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and wondered why Lisa had lied to them.

They arrived at Lisa's house around five and questioned her again. They didn't tell her about the surveillance system just in case it spooked her. They asked her why she had lied about her husband leaving early when he had only been gone for three weeks.

Lisa started lying and they knew it. Elliot asked her to stay nearby and don't do anything stupid before they left and headed back to the precinct. They walked in and Cragen said that they had gotten the video footage back and to go pick up Lisa for rape and murder.

They headed back to Lisa's and realized she had run. Elliot knew she was a part of it but didn't know how. Now their mission was to find her before someone else got killed.

They all went home around eight thirty. Elliot left before everyone and headed to his favorite bar to drink his sorrows away. At around ten o'clock, Elliot was standing outside of Olivia's door knocking on it.

"Who is it?" Olivia screamed from her bedroom. She had just got out the shower and wasn't expecting company.

"It's me, I need somewhere to stay," Elliot said as he slurred his words a little.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she recognized Elliot's voice from the door. She threw on her silk robe and went to open the door. She stared him as he strutted into her apartment.

"Dammit Elliot, why of all nights do you come over here drunk," Olivia asked sounding annoyed.

"I didn't know where else to go, plus you are my partner and if I can't come to you, then who can I go to," Elliot said as she sat down and stretched out.

Olivia shook her head and closed her door. She wasn't sure what Elliot wanted right now, but she wasn't about to do something she would regret in the morning. She walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Olivia walked to the couch and sat beside Elliot.

"Are you ok," Olivia asked.

"No, I'm about to lose my children to this bitch I have fallen out of love with," Elliot said as he put his head in his hands.

Olivia rubbed his back as she told him everything would be ok. She hated seeing Elliot like this and she knew Kathy was to blame.

"Olivia, can I stay here tonight," Elliot asked trying not to sound desperate.

"You know you can El, I wouldn't just send you out there with no place to go," Olivia told him as she got up and got him the blanket and pillow out of the hallway closet.

Olivia turned around to find Elliot standing inches away from her. She felt air catch in her throat as she was totally surprised by Elliot.

"What is it Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia I need you to take my pain away," Elliot said as he moved closer to her.

Olivia felt Elliot's hand on her arm and she flinched at his touch. Her body tensed as he moved closer to her just mere inches from her body. She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, and couldn't think. Elliot's scent and dominance had taken over and diluted her body.

"Elliot I know you are in pain but this-

"Don't think Liv, just help me, take it all away," Elliot asked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

Elliot pulled her into his body, pillows and all. He bear-hugged her and pulled her onto the couch. Elliot was drunk, but he knew what he was doing, he knew how bad he needed to feel and need Olivia.

"Elliot, stop it, this isn't funny," Olivia said trying to get out of his embrace.

"Olivia, why are you fighting me," Elliot asked as he threw the blanket and pillows out of her arms.

Olivia pushed on his chest and finally broke his arms apart as she tried to get up, but failed miserably.

Elliot stopped touching her as she got up and walked to the kitchen. Elliot watched her as she leaned over the sink and took slow, deep breaths.

"You know what, I can't ever seem to get it right with you, or anybody for that matter," Elliot stated.

Olivia looked at him and shook her head. She wasn't sure if it was him talking or the alcohol.

"You are my partner, best friend, and the one I secretly wish I could come home to at night. I know you don't want to hear this because you think Kathy and I will work it out, but we aren't."

"She knows how things are and she deliberately goes after you because you are the closest thing to be besides my kids. She'll do anything to make your life miserable because she knows you have the one thing she use to have and that's my love."

Elliot got up and grabbed his coat. He knew she wasn't listening, thinking he was still drunk and just talking out of his head, but you speak the truth when your guard is down. Elliot was almost at the door, when Olivia grabbed the handle.

She looked into his eyes and even at his drunk stooper, she couldn't resist his charm. She really didn't care if he was drunk talking or not but she wasn't going to abandon him at the time he needed her the most. Olivia grabbed his hand and threw the jacket on the kitchen table and she led him to her bedroom. She closed the door and realized that nothing after this moment would be the same ever again.

**WHAT? Well I really don't know what else to write so I stopped. Lol sorry! Reviews!**


	10. What Are We Doing

**Don't own SVU *tear* **

SN: Thanks to all my reviews! I know I don't tell you all enough how much I appreciate you, but I love to read you all's feedback.

Olivia's thoughts ran rapidly in her head. She was lost in great thought that only made her want to regret last night. Her head was spinning with endless questions that only he could answer and her head hurt thinking of the answers that she may not want to hear.

It was five thirty a.m. and Olivia was still awake. Elliot had dosed off after their little foreplay. He definitely needed to get it off his chest and Olivia wasn't sure how far he needed to go to get it out.

He slept peacefully like a new born baby. He was comfortable in his spot, curled up into a little ball. He was so content and happiness was written all over his face. He was where he wanted to be and the only place that could make him happy.

Olivia lay on her back looking at Elliot wondering how he could be sleeping after their little "play time." She was going crazy, not just her head but her body as well. Elliot had touched areas on Olivia's body that she hadn't felt in years and her body was yearning for more.

Olivia got up and walked into the kitchen. She needed to calm her nerves so she went to get herself a glass of water. She got out her water pitcher and poured a glass until it was completely full. She had drunk about half of the water when she suddenly dropped the glass in the sink.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Elliot said as he slid his feet against the cold cement.

"Oh you're good, just not use to noise if I'm not making it," Olivia explained as Elliot approached her.

Olivia could feel her body stiffen as Elliot moved towards her, only mere inches away from her skin. Olivia held her breath as he grazed her arm with his soft hand. She closed her eyes and let a moan slip from her lips. She loved the way he made her feel and her body reacted to him touches like no other.

Elliot knew that he was testing waters with her this morning. Touching her without her permission could send him to her bad side, but as he saw her reaction, he knew he could go a little further. Elliot ran his hand up and down her left shoulder and could feel her twitch at his light touch.

"Liv, you ok," Elliot asked just to reassure himself he wasn't crossing boundaries even though he really was.

"Um-I, umm I'm ok, you," She asked trying to get the attention off of her.

"I'm great, I couldn't be better," Elliot pushed seeing how she would react and respond.

He started rubbing both of her arms and got closer to her body as he cornered her in between his body and the sink area.

Olivia felt him, and knew she had to react or say something but her body and mind weren't responding with each other. Her body had taken over and was doing its own thing. It wasn't able to function with the one man that made it feel unnatural.

"El, umm, I umm think," Olivia stammered.

"What is it Liv," Elliot asked her knowing he was getting to her.

"We umm, ohh, need to, ummmm, get r-ready," Olivia tried her hardest to get out.

Elliot had a big grin on his face. She was totally into him and she had waited this long to let him know. Elliot let his hands graze over her lower arm and hands.

Olivia felt her body start to tingle as he moved his hands up and down her. She wanted this for so long so why stop it now.

"Liv, I want you," Elliot whispered into her ear.

She almost melted into his arms as his warm breath hit her earlobe. Olivia turned around and planted one big delicious kiss on Elliot's juicy lips.

Elliot reacted as quickly as she did. He threw his arms around her waist and pushed her up against the sink. They kissed for what seemed like forever.

Olivia pulled back and put her hands to Elliot's chest. She had to find some space between before it got crazy.

"El, we need to talk," Olivia said looking down in between them.

She eyes fell upon his briefs and seen the hugely erect sensation that lay on his thigh. Within seconds, thoughts ran through Olivia's head about what all she could do to it and what all it could do to her.

Elliot left one hand around her waist and cupped her face with the other one. He pulled her in and gave her a sweet gentle kiss before he took her hand in his and led her to the bed.

"No, let's talk out here," Olivia told him.

"You afraid to be with me in your room," Elliot asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just want to talk out here, I can't be serious in my bedroom," Olivia said.

They sat and there was complete silence. Elliot wasn't sure what was going to be said, but he didn't want to hear "I can't or "this isn't".

Olivia looked up at Elliot and knew that what she was going to say was going to be a lie. She wanted this man, but the situation at hand was bigger than their fling.

"El, what are we doing? What are you doing?" Olivia asked as she gazed into his deep blue eyes.

"Liv, I love you that's for certain, but as far as what we are doing, I'm trying to figure that out. I want you, I want to be with you, but I know you and you won't do anything to jeopardize our jobs even though your body says something else," Elliot said as he winked at her.

Liv punched him in his stomach and gave him a small laugh. He was right and she knew it. No matter how much they loved each other and wanted each other, she couldn't keep this going until she knew for a fact that Kathy and Elliot were done, but there was no turning back now.

**OMG! Will they give in to temptation or will they play by the rules? Reviews! **


	11. Time Changes Everything

**Don't own or Liv and El would have been married with kids already! Lol**

Two months had passed and they had made it through the divorce without anyone knowing that they had an on-going relationship. People suspected, but they had for years so it didn't faze them.

They were at the precinct working on a new case when Fin walked in. He looked mad and ticked off. Munch followed behind with a ticked look as well. They sat at their desks and didn't speak a word.

Olivia looked over at Elliot and his look told her to let it go. Olivia wanted to pull Fin upstairs and speak with him, but he looked like he would blow at any minute.

"Fin," Olivia said softly.

"What's up baby girl," Fin said not looking at her.

"You want to go get something to eat," Olivia offered.

Fin sighed and looked over at her, "Sure Liv, why not, I think you are the only person I can talk to these days without getting mad."

Fin and Olivia grabbed their coats and headed for the elevators. Fin was like Olivia's big brother; he always watched out for her and always knew when she needed to talk. Olivia had become Fin's rock, there for him when something went wrong or just called to check on him.

Elliot stayed at his desk and im-ed Munch. He knew how Munch got when he was mad so this was a way to avoid his snappy comments.

Fin and Olivia arrived at the bakery around the corner from the precinct. They picked a table by the window and stared out of it.

"Fin, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Olivia asked concerned.

"Munch ruins everything, he can be cool at times but he just gets into shit he shouldn't," Fin told her.

"What exactly did he do?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Munch goes and tells Melinda that my ex has been contacting me and wanting us to get together and wanted to know how she felt."

"Liv, Melinda looked at I had gone and slept with the girl and had her child," Fin said in a growl.

Liv rubbed his shoulder as the waiter brought them their coffee. She knew that Fin loved Melinda with all his heart and that no one would ever come between them.

"I'll talk to her, tell her to not pay Munch any attention and see what she says," Olivia suggested.

"Thanks Liv, see if will talk to me atleast and get my side of the story," Fin told her in a slanted smile.

Olivia chuckled a little, "Sure Fin, not a problem."

Back at the precinct, Elliot and Munch were laughing and having a grand old time with Cragen and Alex. They were cracking jokes and killing time until a judge signed a warrant letting them search the premises of Tanner Industries.

"Hey guys, how was lunch," Elliot asked looking from Olivia to Fin.

"Great," Olivia piped up.

"Good, Liv is something else," Fin said.

As they got comfortable, Melinda walked in and eyed Fin. She wasn't sure if Munch was just trying to piss her off or if Fin really was interested.

"Hey guys got the DNA back and it doesn't match the husband's, my money is on David Tanner," Melinda informed them.

They all told her thanks and Olivia grabbed her arm before she walked out.

"Hey do you mind if I have a word with you," Olivia asked Melinda walking into the hallway with her.

"What's up Liv, what's going on?" Melinda asked.

"I heard what happened today with you and Fin, he loves you, but he's not that crazy, he wouldn't do something stupid and lose you," Olivia told her.

Melinda dropped her head and sighed heavenly, "I know Liv, I love him so much but I know how his ex was and I'm just not ready to deal with her, you'll see if you and Elliot ever get together."

Olivia gulped and her eyes widened," What do you mean when Elliot and I get together?"

Melinda smirked and looked Olivia in the eyes, "Liv, it's only a matter of time. You and I are a lot alike. We look at the bigger picture of how our actions will affect others."

Olivia looked down and realized Melinda was right. That was her major issue with Elliot. She didn't want any drama if her and Elliot got together nor in the future.

"Well between you and me, we've together already and I love it," Olivia told her with a big grin.

"Omg, wow, what made you do it?" Melinda asked filled with excitement.

"He told me how much he loved me and I couldn't hold my feeling back anymore. It felt right and is right, now we have to figure out what we are going to do if and when others find out," Olivia told her.

Melinda fake zipped her lips and whispered to her, "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you."

Olivia started to blush as she waved by to her friend and walked back into the bullpen. When she walked in, everyone was staring at her.

"What?" Olivia asked.

Elliot was grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't help but laugh. The secret was out and there was no turning back.

Olivia looked at Elliot and said what again.

"Liv, look at your cell," Elliot told her trying not to laugh.

Olivia dug in her back pocket and saw that her phone had dialed Elliot's number's and was still calling him. She hit the end button and fell into her seat.

"So much for the secret," She spoke and everyone started laughing.

Fin and Munch walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek saying things like, "About damn time" and "We always knew it would happen sooner or later".

Alex hugged her then told her, "I'm going to kill you for not telling me first."

Cragen was last. He congratulated them, but told them to keep it professional and personal issues were to be left at home.

Elliot smiled at her and she threw one back at him. They continued to work until they searched Tanner Industries, found the documents of the fake paperwork and got a confession from David.

Everybody was at their desks, relaxing and discussing the case. Melinda walked in and everybody got quiet.

Melinda walked up to Fin and sat on his desk, "Let's be honest with ourselves, you want me, and I want you. No games no nothing. We have been together for almost three years now and nobody is going to take you away from me."

Fin stood up and looked into her eyes, "Of course not babe, you are the only woman I would ever want."

Fin cupped her face and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. Fin could've fainted at how soft Melinda's lips felt against his. The emotional rush in his body told him it could only get better.

**Yeah, I like for everybody to be happy. Haha Reviews!**


	12. Opening Up

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine; just the story. **

_S/N: Sorry about the really late update. School has been keeping me quiet busy and everything I sit down to write is horrible, so now I'm on Spring Break and writing is my life. Lol ENJOY!_

"Well today was quite interesting," Elliot told Olivia when he opened her apartment door and followed her in.

Olivia walked in with grocery bags in her hands as she listened to Elliot talk. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was relax and get some shut eye before they were called in.

"I know, but I'm glad everything is out in the open and everybody knows what's going on," Olivia told him as she started putting the groceries up.

Elliot helped her get everything put up before he popped open the champagne bottle and poured them a glass. He was ready to relax and chill out with Olivia. He was glad to finally have her to himself without everybody being around.

Olivia took the glass from Elliot's hand and headed to the couch. She kicked off her shoes, propped up her feet, and gave the remote to Elliot. She didn't care what they watched; all she wanted was to be by his side and comfortable.

Olivia looked up at Elliot as he flipped through the channels, "El, are you ok with this?"

Elliot looked down at Olivia and sighed. He wasn't sure what "this" was, but all he cared about was being with her.

"Liv, I am ok with whatever you want this to be. I have waited too long for you and I'm going to make us work, no matter what," Elliot told her has he cupped her face.

Olivia sat up and moved in to kiss Elliot when her cell went off.

"Dammit," Olivia spat when she heard the ringtone.

"Benson," Olivia said in the phone irritated.

"Hey Liv, can you talk," Alex asked.

Olivia looked and saw Elliot giving her puppy dog eyes. Olivia laughed softly as she replied to Alex's question.

"Hey love, can we talk tomorrow, I'm tired and I'm about to hit the sheets," Olivia lied.

"Liv don't lie to me and tell Elliot I said hey, goodnight," Alex said before she hung up.

Olivia hung up her phone and started laughing. Olivia put her phone on the coffee table and leaned in to kiss Elliot once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Elliot's moans filled her mouth as their kiss grew more passionate.

Elliot was rubbing small circles on her back as he felt the heat rising between them. They had dated for almost two months and hadn't taken it to the next level yet. Elliot was more than prepared, but he wanted to make sure Olivia was ok with it,

Elliot pulled away to get some air and noticed a change in Olivia's eyes. He knew that they had been filled with passion and desire, but now they were filled with what look like disappointment.

Elliot cupped her face with his hands and asked, "Sweetie is everything ok?"

Olivia dropped her head as a single tear fell from her eye. She wasn't sure what had changed her mood, but she had to get this off her chest.

"Liv, baby talk to me, what just happened," Elliot asked concerned.

Olivia moved her face from Elliot's hands and put her hands on her face. She was getting emotional and couldn't do anything about it. She loved the man who sat next to her, she loved that he was finally hers, but something was holding her back from completely loving him and that scared her.

"Elliot I'm sorry about me being emotional but I feel like I'm finally complete, I finally have somebody to love and who loves me back and you just don't know how over-whelming this is to me," Olivia told him through a sniffle.

Elliot went to get her some tissue and wiped her face before he replied. He knew Olivia had been through a lot in her life and that she never had that stable environment that everybody took for granted.

"Olivia, I know this is a lot for you to take in, but know I'm here for you no matter what. I love you with all my heart and I have waited so long to finally call you mine."

"No matter what happens, I'm going to be here for you and stand beside you because I know that you are missing this in your life. I want nothing more than to make you happy and I am going to try and fulfill that to the best of my abilities," Elliot told her as he held her in his arms.

Olivia finally quieted down and started breathing normally. Her face was red and puffy and her eyes were swollen. She knew Elliot has seen her become emotional, but nothing like this. She was glad Elliot was by her side not only on the job, but off the job as well. Olivia had grown to love all the guys at the 1-6 in their own special way, but Elliot held a special place in her heart and he was finally going to fulfill it.

**Well guys, I hope it stood up to your likings. Will continue to update as much as I can while not being in school. ****Reviews!**


	13. Troubled Waters

**Don't own SVU…dammit! Lol Enjoy, finally found time to update! lol**

The sun shined bright in her window as she awake from her slumber. She could feel the warm rays of sun hit her copper tone skin and radiate energy through her body. Olivia lay still as she took in her surroundings. She lay in the arms of Elliot Stabler who was her partner and now her lover. She lay in his strong embrace as his breath hit the side of her neck. She could feel his heartbeat going in sync with hers and she knew he was the one. Olivia turned over to face him as she threw her arm over his shoulder and around his neck to play in his hair. She loved the way he smelled and felt. She loved how his body spoke to her without even trying.

She felt him stir beneath her as she saw his eyes flutter open. Olivia watched him as the light awoke him by the beautiful sun.

"Good morning," Olivia said with a wide smile.

Elliot leaned in and kissed her, "Good morning, how you feeling this morning?"

Olivia kissed him back and nestled her face in the crevice of his neck before answering, "I'm wondering. Now that I have you, I couldn't be better."

Elliot closed his eyes once more as he breathed in and pulled Olivia closer to him. He loved the way she felt in his arms. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful creature than her. Elliot kissed her forehead then rose up to see what time it was. He groaned when the clock blinked ten thirty. It was way too early for him to be up since he had no case to tend to.

As he was getting comfortable to go back to sleep, his cell went off. Elliot sighed heavy as he rolled over to retrieve his cell. He looked at the name and thought about not answering, but did anyway.

"Stabler." Elliot said with sleep still in his voice.

"Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"She did what? Is this why you have her cell phone?"

"Yeah, I'll come get you guys. I'll ask her before we decide that, ok?

"Love you to Katie, I'll be there in about thirty minutes," Elliot told him daughter before hanging up.

Elliot rolled over and put his phone back on the night stand. He rolled back over to find Olivia looking at him with a quizzical look on her face. He knew she wanted to know what was going on and he had to tell her.

"Kathy pulled out all of the house phone wires, so Katie stole her cell and called me to come get them," Elliot explained.

Olivia sat up in the bed before responding, "What the hell is her problem? Those are your kids; they can call you all they want."

Elliot kissed her on the forehead and rolled out of bed, "We apparently she doesn't feel the same way you do so I'm on my way to go get them."

"You want me to go with you," asked Olivia sitting up in her bed.

"No beautiful, I'll get them, but do you mind if they come back over here, since I know your place better than mine."

Olivia nodded as she pulled the covers up over her and stared at him. She loved his kids and they gave her a reason to continue to want kids someday. She watched as Elliot left her bedroom and head to the bathroom. Olivia got up, put her house shoes on, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Olivia loved that Elliot practically lived with her because she always had food in her house. Although he had his own place, he never seemed to make it there which gave her a reason to always buy groceries now days.

She pulled out a frying pan, a waffle maker, a boiler, and a toaster. She wanted to cook for Elliot and his kids and try to turn their bad day into a better one. Olivia walked back into the bedroom just as Elliot exited the bathroom. Steam filled the room as Olivia tried to swipe it away. She couldn't see Elliot, but she knew he was there.

"El, really? What were you doing," Olivia asked still not being able to see him.

Out of nowhere, Elliot grabbed her around the waist and threw her on the bed. Elliot started tickling her as tried to run away from him.

Olivia was laughing so hard that she started crying. Elliot had caught her off guard, but she was going to get him back. She finally leaned up far enough to jerk off his towel from around his waist.

Elliot grabbed his private as he ran back into the bathroom to cover himself again.

"Liv, that wasn't far," Elliot shouted from the door.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. She knew he wasn't expecting it, but she was expecting to be surprised by his size. From the glimpse she saw, it looked quite massive in its own little way. Olivia rolled off the bed and told Elliot she was going into the kitchen and that he was welcomed to come out. Olivia left and headed back to the kitchen to get everything started before they could come back.

About ten minutes later, Elliot came out of the bedroom with some basketball shorts on and a t-shirt. He was surprised to see Olivia in the kitchen, but was proud that she was trying. He had taught her a lot in the past two months about cooking, but she was slowly started to grasp it on her own, instead of Elliot having to evaluate everything she did.

"I'll be back in a few, keep breakfast hot for us," Elliot told her as he engulfed her lips.

Olivia moaned an "ah umm" in their kiss and continued to mix the waffle batter as Elliot left.

Elliot arrived at his old house thirty minutes later contemplating talking to Kathy about what she did. Elliot knocked on the door and stood quietly as he heard his ex-wife saying "coming."

Kathy opened the door and slammed it back closed. Elliot opened the door and watched as his ex-wife walked off and down the hallway to the living room. He wasn't expected her to be so hostile, but she was never a rational person to begin with.

"Kids where are you, let's go," Elliot hollered upstairs.

He made his way into the kitchen where Kathy was. He sat down at their old table and stared at her. She was sitting at the table, balling up the hand mitten for the stove. She finally launched it at Elliot then stomped off to her room.

"Dad, thank God you're here," Dickie whispered to his father.

"What's going on," asked Elliot a little concerned.

"Dad I think mom is losing her mind. She told us that you were a filthy piece of ***, and other stuff that I can't say dad. Get us out of here," Dickie protested.

Kathleen and Lizzie came down next and hugged their father. Unlike their brother, they kept quiet until they got out of the house and into the car where they could have some privacy.

Once in the car, Lizzie was the first to break.

"Dad, what the hell did you do to mom," Lizzie asked in fury.

"Watch your mouth young lady and I did nothing to your mother the entire time we were married, she just couldn't handle my job and everything it entailed," Elliot explained.

"Dad, you did something, you guys have been divorced for two months and it seems like she gets worse every day," Kathleen told him.

Elliot knew his kids were going through a lot with their mother. She was putting them through hell for her mistakes and accusations that she threw around. He felt for his children, knowing that Kathy could go off the deep end sometimes, but it usually passed in a few days. Elliot wiped his hand over his face and shook his head, thinking how he could let Kathy treat his kids that way.

"Well guys, at least you will be with me for the weekend, then we'll work something out with the judge about you all's living arrangement," Elliot told them trying to give them hope.

They arrived at Olivia's apartment an hour later to find a beautiful set table with two waffles on each as well as, grits, toast, and sausages.

Olivia walked out of her bedroom greeting the kids as she told them to start eating. Olivia had taken a shower and straightened up her apartment before they arrived. She wasn't sure what kind of mood they would be in, so she wanted to brighten their morning as much as possible. Olivia had pulled her hair back into a messy bun and threw on a tank top and capris with her yellow flip flops. She felt like dressing nice since her job didn't mandate it very often.

"How are you guys this morning," Olivia asked cheerfully.

Lizzie shot her a look before answering, "Dad didn't inform you, we are living with Cruella Deville."

Olivia couldn't hold back her snicker as she totally understood where the young girl was coming from. Olivia had dealt with her mother being drunk and irate so many times, she felt like that was the only type of stability she could grasp.

"Come sit and eat with us Liv," Dickie suggested.

Olivia smiled at him as it warmed her heart that Elliot's kids expressed their love for her even on their bad days. Olivia sat on the other end of the table and waited until everyone one had gotten their food, before she picked up her plate and fixed her food.

They ate and talked about school and work. Everyone seemed more carefree and less frustrated than earlier. It was going on one o'clock and the kids decided to relax on the couch and watch TV. Elliot and Olivia cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen while the kids rested.

"I hope we don't get called in today," Olivia whispered to Elliot while she dried the frying pan.

"Well if we do, Kathleen is old enough to watch them so they should be fine," Elliot reassured her.

Olivia sighed and shook her head. For Elliot to be an army man and have four girls, he didn't understand women very much.

"No El, I mean, I want to spend time with them. I haven't seen them since the divorce was final and I have really missed them," Olivia told Elliot.

As they kept talking, that hadn't realized that Kathleen had walked into the kitchen. She listened as well as she could to make out what they were saying but only heard "I miss them, about us, may not understand."

Kathleen playing the following phrases in her mind trying to figure out what her father and his partner meant and who it pertained to.

**What happens next? Reviews! **** thanks my Loves**


	14. Where Do We Begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, just the story. **

_A/N: I updated this specifically for my girl MissLo_SVUfan because she is way too kind with her compliments. _

*ring ring*

"Dad, it's your phone," Lizzie hollered from the living room.

Elliot was in the kitchen putting up the last of Olivia's dishes when he heard his phone go off. Elliot put the pan in the bottom cabinet and walked toward his daughter who was holding out his phone to him.

"Stabler," Elliot said.

"Elliot we just caught a case. Woman beaten and clothes are shredded, call Olivia and get down to **25****th**** and Stanford**," Cragen told him.

"We are on our way," Elliot told him before hanging up.

Elliot closed his phone and looked at his kids. He hated leaving them alone, but they were safe and better off at Olivia's apartment than his or their mother's house. Elliot headed to Olivia's room to inform her that they had a case. He knocked on her door and waited for her to let him in. She opened the door and sat back on the bed as he entered.

"I take it we caught a case," Olivia asked a little disappointed.

Elliot sighed and sat next to her, "Yeah we did, get dressed and come on."

Elliot left out of her room and headed to the spare room where he had left some of his clothes from time to time. They got ready and told the kids they were headed to work.

"How long will you be gone?" Dickie asked.

"We don't know, but one of us will call and check on you all. There is some food in the refrigerator, just heat it up and eat it," Elliot told his kids.

Elliot and Olivia hugged and kissed the kids before they headed out the door. They hopped on the elevator and road down to the first floor in silence. They got in the SUV and headed to the crime scene.

"What do we have Melinda," asked Olivia looking over Elliot's shoulder.

Melinda looked up to face Olivia, "White, female in her late thirty's early forty's, bruises on the breasts and vaginal region, and torn clothes and panties."

Elliot and Olivia surveyed the area looking for anything that could help id the woman and give them a lead. They found her purse in the trash and her wallet was gone.

"Look El, she just arrived home today from Florida," Olivia stated

"Wonder why she was in Florida," Elliot asked.

They went back to the precinct and started making phone calls to see if the woman was in the system and to find out what she did for a living. They found out her name was Saundra Jones, she was a teacher who taught mentally-challenged kids and was coming back from Spring Break.

They worked diligently all day and most of the evening figuring out what was in Florida and why she was targeted. They came up with two other teachers who taught mentally-challenged kids was raped and beaten with their clothes shredded and purses tossed in a dumpster. One happened in Virginia and the other in Wisconsin a week apart.

Olivia contacted The Virginia SVU while Elliot contacted the Wisconsin SVU. They talked on the phone for two hours collecting information for Fin and Munch to put together with their case. They finally got off the phone and started reviewing their leads and basing their leads off of Virginia and Wisconsin's leads.

Another hour passed and they still had nothing to go on. Cragen came out of his office and told everyone to go home and get a fresh start in the morning. Nobody waiting for him to change his mind as all four detectives started retrieving their things and heading towards the elevators.

"Liv, what are we eating tonight," Elliot asked casually.

Fin and Munch shared a look and snickered behind them. Fin and Munch knew Elliot and Olivia had a thing for each other and always played on their emotions when they had the chance.

"Elliot, I'm pretty sure the kids have eaten what's left in my apartment, so let's stop at chic-fil-a or something," Olivia suggested.

Elliot looked at her than pulled out his phone to call the kids and see if they had anymore food left. He spoke with them as the elevator hit the parking garage.

"Yeah, they said it wasn't much chicken pasta left so we have to get our own dinner," Elliot told her laughing.

They exited the elevator and Fin and Munch waved bye to El and Liv as they got into their cars and pulled off. Elliot and Olivia got into the car and talked about what they were going to eat before they headed home.

"Liv, I personally don't care what we eat, as long as we eat," Elliot told her has he leaned his head back against the driver's seat.

"Ok Elliot, I want chik-fil-a and you can go get what you want," Olivia told him leaning back in her seat.

Elliot crunk up the SUV and headed for the nearest Chik-fil-a. They found one down the street from Olivia's apartment and went inside to order. They sat down and enjoyed their dinner talking about their relationship and when they were going to tell the kids.

They finally got home around ten thirty and walked in to a TV on, dishes in the sink, and shoes everywhere. The kids had had a ball at Liv's apartment and they could definitely tell.

"I'm going to kill them for trashing your place," Elliot told Olivia walking toward the living room to see if they were in there.

"Hey its fine, calm down it's not that bad," Olivia told him.

Elliot blew her off and yelled the children's names. He thought they were hiding and he wasn't in the mood for playing games.

Olivia ran after him and pulled out of the hallway and into the living room. She told him to sit down and they would clean it up tomorrow. Olivia opened the door to her room to find three beautiful sleeping children in her bed. A smile grew on Olivia's face as she fell in love with the sight before her. Those kids meant the world to her and she wasn't the least bit upset about her apartment as their father was.

Olivia closed the door and walked back into the living room. She placed a kiss on Elliot's lips before she took a seat beside him and told him where the kids were. They shared a laugh and another kiss before they headed into the spare room. As they were about to pass by Olivia's room, Elliot stopped and peered through the door and look at his kids. He had that father look on his face and he felt his heart doing flip flops as he watched them sleeping peacefully in Olivia's bed. They made their way towards the spare room and walked in hand and hand. They both undressed and Liv wore a pair of Elliot's shorts to bed.

After they were in the bed, the room was completely silent. They made no movement; nothing creaked, cracked, or hummed. It was dead silent with only their heart beats filling the room. Elliot lay on his back while Olivia lay on her side towards the closet.

A few more minutes passed by before the silence was broken. Elliot rolled his head to face Olivia and whispered her name.

"Yes El," Olivia replied sorta bland.

"Does this feel right to you," Elliot asked still staring at her back.

Olivia could feel him staring at her. She didn't know if it was a good thing to face him or not, but she did anyway. She rolled over and propped herself up on her arm without making eye contact.

"What do you mean," Olivia asked a bit confused.

"Does our relationship feel right to you? Do you have any funny feelings about us, about how the kids may feel, anything like that," Elliot asked out of curiosity.

Olivia thought for a moment and then sighed, "I did at first but I don't know. Why, should I?"

Elliot rolled over and propped himself up on his arm as well and grabbed her chin so she would look at him. He had so many feeling flowing through his body, he wasn't sure if he could answer his own question.

"No babe, I just wondered if you still did. I want you to know you can talk to me about us or my kids," Elliot told her moving towards her.

Olivia wasn't sure what Elliot was trying to get at or why he was moving closer to her, but her body responding differently than she expected. She could feel the heat radiating off his body as it was only mere centimeters away from hers.

Elliot finally wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her the rest of the way towards him. He loved the way she felt in his grasp and he loved her hesitation. He leaned in and kissed her gently, letting her respond to his kiss before he continued.

Olivia responded as her arms flew around his neck and deepened the kiss. She loved the way her lips felt against his and how passion ignites when their in each other's embrace. Olivia couldn't stop herself. She tongued him down as she rolled on top of him and straddled herself. Olivia slowed her kiss as his hands started roaming her body, getting to know her better.

Elliot loved the way she felt on top of him. He was throbbing and he didn't care if she could feel it. He wanted her bad, but his kids were down the hall so he had to control himself. He rubbed her back and his hands guided their way up her back to her bra as he started unbuckling it. He continued to kiss Olivia and started leaving little kisses down her neck and towards her chest. Elliot loved the way she moved in a circular motion on top of him very slowly teasing and pleasing both him and herself.

"God you taste so sweet," Elliot said breathy.

Olivia chuckled a little and was about to respond when she heard a voice. Olivia jumped off of Elliot and pulled the covers over her as if to be hiding something and trying to see who was at the door. Olivia wasn't really ready to explain her and Elliot, but who ever had caught them was going to start asking questions.

**OMG? Who is it? You'll find out more if you hit that nice little button at the bottom. **


	15. Out of Nowhere

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I want to. :D**

"Dad? Is that really you?" Elizabeth Stabler asked standing at Olivia's spare room door.

Olivia and Elliot were frozen in place. Neither one spoke or moved when they realized who was at the door. They were busted, but not sure how busted. It was pitch black so they hoped she didn't see anything.

"Dad, answer me." Lizzie told him as she turned on the light. "What are you doing in her with Olivia?"

Elliot finally piped up to answer his daughter, "Lizzie, Liv and I decided to share the spare bed, because you kids were all over hers."

Lizzie looked from her father to Olivia and back to her father. Lizzie knew something was fishy about her father's statement, but left it alone. She would be talking with Dickie and Kathleen tomorrow about what she had witnessed.

"Sorry Livvie totally didn't mean to take your bed but that was the first place I landed," Lizzie told Olivia apologetically.

"Sweetheart you are fine, I don't mind sharing with your father, I've been doing it for twelve years now," Olivia told her with a chuckle.

Lizzie smile at Olivia before closing the door. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but she was bound to get to the bottom of it, someway, somehow. She walked back to Olivia's room and lay down on the side where she had dosed off and thought about her father and his partner as more than just friends.

The next morning, everyone was up bright and early eating breakfast and discussing the latest gossip. Everyone was seated around Olivia's small little kitchen eating cereal, bacon, grits, and toast. They poured orange juice and milk in glasses and continued their conversations.

Elliot zoned out for a minute and took in his surroundings. _This is the way he wanted his life to be like everyday_ he thought. He saw his kids being them happy selves again, no one arguing, and no fussing just complete joy. He saw the smiles that were plastered on their faces as they talked with Olivia. He saw how Olivia's eyes lit up when she spoke to the kids. He knew Olivia thought of them as her own, so she probably felt right at home as well.

Dickie hollered at his father, breaking him out of his trance and asked him for ten dollars again.

"What do you need it for Dick," Elliot asked.

"Dad, me and li- Liz and I have to have lunch for the week," Dickie told his father.

Elliot stood up and took his wallet out his back pocket and gave them a twenty. He knew he was spoiling them, but he had to once in a while.

"Wow, thanks dad! Liz look." Dickie got up and went to get ready for school.

The girls quickly followed and took their stuff in the spare room so they could have privacy. Once in the spare room, Lizzie closed and locked the door before returning her focus on Kathleen.

"Liz, what are you doing?" Kathleen asked.

"Shh, Kat I think daddy and Olivia have something going on," Lizzie told her in a whisper.

"You know what, I think so too. I overheard their conversation in the kitchen last night about _we may not understand and how Olivia missed us_," Kathleen told her now whispering herself.

Lizzie sat by her sister and got quiet. She was thinking hard what they could've meant and she had an idea.

"Kat, is Liv leaving? She could be transferring or leaving New York for good, what if that's the big issue," Lizzie asked anxious.

They girls both jumped when they heard someone at the door. They had forgotten it was locked.

"Guys, what are ya'll doing," asked Dickie on the other side.

Kathleen got off the bed and went to unlock the door. She ushered her brother inside so they could fill him in on the conversation they had overheard. Once they had him seated, they told him what Kat had overheard and asked him what he thought it meant.

As they all thought, Lizzie decided that they needed to know about last night and this was the best time to tell them.

"Hey guys, I forgot to tell you, but last night I walked in on dad and Olivia in this room in bed together," Lizzie said staring at her brother and older sister.

Kathleen's mouth dropped and Dickie fell backwards. They were in utter shock at what their sister had just told them and didn't know if she was telling the truth or just making stuff up.

Dickie finally broke the silence and spoke up, "Lizzie are you sure?"

"Yes, I walked in last night and they were in bed together. I couldn't see them, but dad, Liv, and I had a conversation and then I went back to bed," Lizzie told him.

"Well what if they are dating, I don't see a problem with it," Dickie informed his sisters as he walked out of the room.

Lizzie and Kathleen exchanged looks then followed their brother's lead and left out of the room. When they entered into the living room, they sat on the couch and watched their father and Olivia clean up.

Lizzie pulled out her phone and started texting Kat and Dickie. She asked them what they thought of Olivia being the woman their father fell in love with and how would that affect their relationships.

Dickie texted back: I personally don't care. I love Liv and she has been in my life too long to have her leave because of another woman.

Kathleen texted: Well you and Dickie would be the main ones it affected. After this year, I'll be heading to college, but I don't mind. She seems to know what makes dad happy, so why not. Plus, she already knows us and we don't have to have those awkward meetings if dad started dating someone we didn't know. 

Lizzie to Dickie: You don't find it a little strange that they of all people may be getting together? Does it not raise the question that dad may have been cheating with Olivia while he was still with mom?

Lizzie to Kathleen: You and Maureen would still be affected though. You are right; we could avoid having to be forced to like someone because our parent does. I'm just curious when and if they have told anyone?

They jumped when they heard their father's voice and got up to head to school. They dropped the twins off at the Mount Berry Middle School and took Kathleen to her school. Kathleen waved bye to them before she entered Mount Berry High.

As they drove off, Olivia sighed and leant her head back on the head rest and closed her eyes. She could get use to doing this, if she ever got the chance. She crossed her arms and legs as thoughts ran through her mind about all the things she wanted to do when she had a child.

Elliot sensed her absence and grabbed her attention by clearing his throat.

"What Stabler," Olivia asked sounding annoyed.

"Pennies for your thoughts, Benson," Elliot said smiling.

Olivia threw a look at him and said, "Elliot, I want to start a family."

**Reviews are always welcomed. Let's see what Elliot and the kids think. **


	16. Could It Get Any Worse

_**A/N: This Chapter really took a toll on me. I actually cried while I wrote this. Enjoy! **_

Elliot sat at his desk; pen in hand stuck in deep thought. He couldn't get the question Olivia had asked him thirty minutes ago out of his head. _Did he want more kids? Did he have time for more kids?_ Elliot thought. _God she had the worse timing he told himself_ as he racked his brain about how to answer her question. It wasn't like he didn't want to have a child with Olivia, he wished his first five were hers so he wouldn't be in the situation he was in, but having a child with Olivia would mean the world to him and it would finally give her the completion she wanted in life. _What would the kids think_ he wondered as he bit down on the back of the pen? _Would they be ecstatic or plummeted with fear and resentment?_ Elliot couldn't think straight, he had a case he needed to be focused on and people to attend to. He would have this conversation with Olivia again when they came clean about their relationship to the kids.

"Pennies for your thoughts," Olivia asked.

Elliot looked up and smiled at her. He knew she had to be having the same questions going through her mind as well. This wasn't the time or place so he decided to keep it platonic and simple.

"Just thinking about the case, it's not going to be as easy as I thought it was going to be," Elliot told her trying to cover his worry.

Olivia knew Elliot was lying and he was hiding something from her. She knew she had thrown him for a loop this morning with the family question, but it was just a slip up in a magical moment. Sure she wanted to start a family with Elliot, but no time soon. No she wasn't getting any older, but she wanted to know if the kids would even accept this relationship between them before they made a bigger decision such as having kids together.

"You're right, nothing isn't always cut and dry," Olivia said a little too suggestive.

Elliot raised his eye brow before looking back down at his paperwork, "Something bothering you?"

Olivia looked up from her desk, surprised he was going to challenge her at work, "Nothing that important, why the push El?"

"Just wondering where that comment came from."

"I don't think you want to discuss that here so let's drop it."

"No, I think you need to tell me what's not so cut and dry then we'll finish this case."

Olivia slowly lifted up here head as she squinted her eyes and let her nostrils flare a little. She knew Elliot could be a pusher, but this was not a topic for work. Too many people were around and too many eyes and ears ease-dropping. Olivia ignored Elliot's statement as she got up and went to get her another cup of coffee.

Elliot got up and started walking toward her when Cragen opened his door and hollered his name. Elliot stopped in his tracks as his boss called his name once more before he turned around to acknowledge him.

Olivia wasn't sure what Elliot had gotten himself into, but she was glad for the distraction. She didn't need personal issues getting in the way of them doing their jobs. Emotions would have to be controlled and attitudes kept at a minimum if they wanted this to continue to work. Olivia went back to her seat as her phone started to ring.

"Benson," Olivia said with assertiveness.

"Maureen…What's the problem sweetheart," Olivia asked confused but worried.

"No sweetie I'll just take my lunch break early, where are you?"

"No, he's with Cragen right now, what? Maureen I can't just…ok, ok, ok I'm leaving, I'll just tell him I had something important to attend to. I'm on my way, ok meet you there."

Olivia hung up the phone and threw on her jacket before she turned to face Munch. She knew he was ease-dropping and that he couldn't tell Elliot the conversation she had just had with his daughter.

"Munch, please-"

"No worries Liv, I won't say anything," Munch reassured her. "Fin and I will help Stabler until you get back."

Olivia thanked Munch as she grabbed the keys out of Elliot's drawer and headed for the elevators. She was so confused and worried about Maureen. _What could've happened that Maureen needed to meet her at her apartment_ Olivia questioned? The elevators opened and Olivia stepped on and road it to the garage deck. She hopped into the SUV and headed down 10th Street towards her apartment. Fifteen minutes later, Olivia pulled up at her apartment but didn't see Maureen. Olivia was about to take her phone out and text her when Maureen knocked on the window. Olivia gasped and couldn't help but start crying. Maureen's face was bloody with gashes everywhere. Olivia hopped out the car and took Maureen into her arms as she tried to console the girl. Olivia couldn't believe the sight before her_. What the hell had happened_ she wondered? Olivia pulled her back and examined her before she put her into the SUV and drove her to Mercy Hospital.

"Oh My God Maureen, what happened?" Olivia asked afraid of the answer.

Maureen's eyes filled with tears as she tried to muster up enough courage to speak. She was at a loss for words and the pain radiating through her face wasn't helping. Her tears streamed down her face as blood mixed and it dripped into her hands.

"Sweetheart, talk to me, who did this to you," Olivia asked trying to get answers.

Maureen put head in her hands as she mumbled a name Olivia couldn't make out. Maureen sniffled a little more before lifting her head again.

"It was Mom," Maureen told her as fresh new tears ran down her cut up face.

Olivia was in utter shock. She couldn't believe Kathy would do something like this to her own flesh and blood. Olivia's heart rate went up as her skin became hot with boiling anger. Sweat covered her nose as she gripped the steering wheel and drover faster towards the hospital. Olivia wanted so bad to turn the SUV around, go back downtown, and put two bullet holes in Kathy's head.

They finally arrived at the hospital as Olivia flashed her badge and got special treatment for Maureen. Olivia ran beside the gurney holding Maureen's hand, as tears flew on top of them. Olivia never took her eyes off of Maureen as she watched the girl struggle to move and hear her aching moans. She never pictured herself having to deal with something like this being her lover's child.

"Ma'am, you gotta let go, we need to take her into surgery," the male nurse told Olivia as they got to the ER double doors.

"I'll be here waiting on you, I promise," Olivia reassured her before letting her hand go.

Maureen watched Olivia slowly disappear as they rushed her off into the ER room. Maureen was afraid and upset. She never meant for this to happen nor had she meant for Olivia to become a part of her family's drama. Maureen never imagined her mother would escalate to that much anger and violence just because she had decided to move to Virginia with her boyfriend of eight months. How could she face her boyfriend and her dad like this? She wasn't sure how it all had started, but all she knew was that she hated Kathy's guts and as soon as she got out of the hospital she was going to put out a restraining order on her.

Olivia stood in the waiting room trying to figure out who she should call first to come down there and be with her. She couldn't do this alone, but she had promised Maureen that she wouldn't tell her father. Olivia finally decided to call Alex seeing as though Maureen was going to need a damn good lawyer to help file charges against her mother. Olivia thought of Saundra as she remembered her case that she was supposed to be investigating and quickly decided that she had to tell Elliot. Elliot had to know about Maureen so someone else could take Saundra's case.

"Hey Alex, I need you at Mercy Hospital. We have a big problem and I need some advice," Olivia told Alex with fear and anger in her voice.

"I'm on my way, see you then," Casey replied before she hung up.

Olivia started pacing the floor again as she tried to decide what to do about Maureen, Elliot, the case and Kathy. She quickly dialed the NYPD police station and told them to go and apprehend Kathy and put her in a cell with no phone calls. She hung up the phone and headed down the hallway to the nurses' station to get all of Maureen's information and medical records filled out. One of the nurses handed her a clipboard and told her to have a seat and fill out these few pages for the patient that was being admitted. Olivia sat down and took a deep breath as she began to fill out the medical forms. She was surprised at how much she knew about Maureen as well as the other kids since she took them to the doctor or filled out forms for them from time to time.

Fifteen minutes later Olivia looked up to see Alex walking right to her. Olivia stood up and threw the clipboard down as she greeted Alex with a hug. She took Alex's hand and lead her back to where she was sitting as she filled her in on what had happened and what she should do about the situation.

"You have to tell him Liv. That's his daughter and a parent really needs to be here," Alex informed her.

Olivia sighed as she realized that she was going to have to break her promise to Maureen and tell her father what had happened. She knew as well as Maureen that Elliot was the worse person to tell because of his temper but he could be even madder if he didn't know. Olivia finally dialed the one number she was trying to avoid calling. As the phone rang, she held her breath as she thought how she was going to tell him what had happened to Maureen.

"Stabler," Elliot responded.

"Hey, can I speak to Fin really quickly," Olivia asked trying to keep calm.

"Why didn't you call his phone and where are you," Elliot questioned her.

"El, I really need to talk to Fin please give him the phone," Olivia told him.

Elliot hollered for Fin to come get the phone as he went back to work looking at the evidence he had in front of him. He felt that she was acting strange and he wasn't sure why. _Why would she call his phone to talk to Fin, something is up_ Elliot thought. Elliot watched as Fin's whole demeanor changed as he hung up the phone. Elliot knew something was wrong and if Olivia asked for Fin, it was a huge problem.

"What is it Fin," Elliot asked concerned.

Fin looked down at Elliot as he felt a lump forming in his throat. Fin knew all hell was about to break lose but he was going to find out. He understood why Olivia had told him and not Elliot, she didn't want Elliot going crazy and losing his job. Fin knew that Olivia understood Elliot would go completely insane and destroy whatever was in his path because of his anger issues. Fin had to keep him calm until they arrived at the hospital.

"Hey we need to get to the hospital," Fin told him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why? What's going on? Is Olivia hurt," Elliot asked becoming anxious.

"You'll know once you get there," Fin assured him.

Elliot wasn't sure what Fin was talking about, but he got up and grabbed his jacket as he, Fin and Munch headed for the elevators. They were in for a rude awakening and no one would be more shocked than Elliot once he found out the whole story.

**Elliot is in for one hell of a surprise and what happens when a subject comes up that they weren't expecting. **


	17. Worse Doesn't Even Began To Cover It

**Don't own them or they would be together already! Lol **

_I apologize in advance for this chappie. It was hard to write, so I know it may be hard to read. Hope you enjoy it. _

_Of all the damn people in the world, why the hell did it have to be Stabler's daughter_ Olivia asked herself out loud? She tried to sound strong on the phone when she called him, but she knew he could read her and know when something was up. She was surprised when he didn't start questioning her after she had asked for Fin. Olivia was so happy Fin was there. She didn't know what she would've done if Elliot had of been the one she told. Olivia heard hurried footsteps coming around the corner and the rage in her partner's voice as he hollered Olivia's name. Olivia felt Alex rubbing her arm as she stood up to great the last person she wanted to see. She was shaking, sweat rolling down her back, and her she felt light-headed. She tried standing up straight as he spotted her and charged for her like she had been the one to hurt Maureen. Olivia shivered as Elliot walked right up to her huffing and asking questions that she really couldn't answer. She wasn't afraid of Elliot, she was afraid of what he may do once she told him why Maureen was at the hospital.

"What the hell is going on?" Elliot practically yelled. "What the hell is Maureen doing in the hospital?"

Olivia gulped before she began to answer him. She was quickly cut off by another yelled question from her partner. Olivia couldn't keep her composure anymore. She was breaking every minute he screamed at her and every minute she thought about Maureen. Olivia finally broke and screamed at Elliot everything she knew about Maureen's incident.

"Dammit Elliot, All I know is that her face was cut the hell up, bruises everywhere and her face was gushing with blood when I met her at my apartment. I didn't tell you because she asked me not to, but I had to because I knew you would be wondering where I was and the fact that I know who did this to her."

Elliot looked at her before he began to pace the floor. He couldn't get his head together and he probably wouldn't. He knew he had lost it when he slammed Olivia into the hospital wall and punched it right next to her head. He was going down in a spiral rage and he hadn't even heard the whole story yet.

Fin grabbed him away from Olivia and threw him in a chair before he hit him. Fin cared for Olivia and didn't want to see anyone hurt her no matter who it was. He understood Elliot was upset, but there was no point in taking it out on Olivia.

Olivia lay still on the wall in complete shock. She wasn't sure what had made him do it, but she knew he didn't do it intentionally. His anger was over-taking his body and he was just reacting. She wiped the tears from her eyes as Alex walked over to make sure she was ok. She knew she was the only person who truly understood her partner. No one else could've just let that happen without reacting or freaking out, but she knew the way he operated and she accepted it. She had accepted a lot of thing over the years from working with Elliot Stabler and threw caution to all the exceptions to the rules when with him. Olivia pushed Alex out of her way doing the same to Fin so she could come face to face with her partner.

"Elliot I need you to calm down so I can finish the rest," Olivia told him trying to figure out where he was.

Fin looked down and took it upon himself to call Cragen and Munch to have some man power for when Elliot went completely nuts and began tarring up the hospital. Fin placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder to interrupt her.

Olivia knew Fin was trying to stop her but she had to tell him. She looked up at Fin to see him pleading with her about not saying who it was, not just yet. She knew Fin was still trying to process what had just happened and she knew Fin all too well and knew that he didn't take kindly to anybody hurting his "baby girl."

"Fin, it's alright. We can handle this," Olivia tried explaining.

Her face and her tone weren't convincing to him and she knew it. Fin shook his head no and whispered to her to wait until the captain and his partner had gotten there to help. She shook her head and told him ok.

"I'm fine, just take me to my daughter, I need to see her," Elliot demanded.

Olivia bent down in front of him, "El, she's in surgery, you can't see her yet."

"Liv, that's my daughter, I have to be there for her."

"You are here for her, just being there in spirit is all."

"What am I suppose to do Liv? I'm lost right now, how could someone hurt my baby? Who could do some shit like this?"

Olivia gulped again remembering who Maureen had to her who hurt her. Telling him would not only kill him but Maureen as well. Olivia was stuck between a rock and a hard place and it was slowly tightening around her. Olivia's head started hurting and the last thing she remembered was looking at Elliot's tear-stained face.

An hour later, Olivia was laying in a hospital bed dizzy and lost. She opened her eyes and shook her head to make sense of why she was in a patient room instead of with Maureen. She looked at her arms and saw she had an IV in and other patches along her arm. She finally looked up to find the entire gang crowded in her room looking on desperately.

"What the hell is going on," she asked as the nurse helped her sit up.

Cragen spoke first, "You fainted so now they are running tests to see what's wrong."

Olivia looked around and shook her head again to see if this was really happening. She couldn't believe she had fainted when she was supposed to keep up her strength for Maureen. She looked past everyone and found Elliot with his head down and his hand in his mouth. She knew he was driving himself crazy. His daughter was in surgery and she had fainted, she wasn't being very helpful to him and she knew it.

"Elliot. El come here," Olivia beckoned for him.

Elliot looked up hesitant to move then continued toward her, holding her gaze the entire time. He didn't know what to say or how to react. He was trying to hope it together for the sake of everyone.

"Everyone please leave," Olivia said sounding a little demanding.

Once every one had cleared her room, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the bed. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before she rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. She didn't care if they didn't speak a word; she just wanted to reassure him that she was there for him and his daughter.

The silence was broke when a sigh slipped from Elliot's lips. He was so relieved she was alright, he couldn't go through this alone and she was the one he was counting on.

"Liv, what happened?"

"I don't know, one minute I was talking to you then…idk."

"Don't scare me like that. I have one in surgery; I don't need you passing out on me."

Olivia chuckled at his fatherly tone he was using with her. It was sweet that he was worried about her. He was an ass at times and even with their dating a whole two and a half months now, he still was as pig-headed as he wanted to be.

"Yes sir. Have you heard anything?"

Elliot shook his head. He wanted to cry again, but he was trying to be strong for Olivia. He didn't want her to see him break down once again so he choked them back and keep his head up. As Elliot was getting ready to speak again, Fin poked his head in and told him the doctor was out here waiting to talk to him about Maureen. Elliot jumped up and headed for the door when he heard rattling behind him. He turned around to find Olivia struggling to unplug and untug everything that had her attached in that room.

"Liv what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going with you to check on Maureen, I'm fine, I just passed out but I'm fine now," she demanded telling him not to argue with her.

Elliot chuckled inside as he walked back over to help release herself from her restraints and helped her out in the hallway to talk to the doctor.

The doctor explained that she had major cuts and bruises to her face from broken glass, nail marks, and punches. She had over thirty stitches and she was very sore, but other than that she was fine. The doctor directed them to her room and told them only they were allowed to see her for right now.

Elliot thanked the doctor and grabbed Olivia's hand as they inched closer to Maureen's room. Elliot looked through the small window in the door and began to cry again. He saw his beautiful daughter wrapped in bandages with tubes running in and out of her and his heart broke. He could feel his skin crawl and he shivered thinking about the pain was must've gone through. His heart began to race as he turned away and fell into Olivia trying to figure out who in their right mind would want to hurt her. He finally gained his composure and opened the door with Olivia following close behind. Elliot walked slowly toward her bed trying not to disturb her. He made it close enough to touch her as he felt a fresh new batch of tears forming right at his eye lids.

Olivia rubbed his back and told him it was going to be alright. She stepped closer to Maureen and sat on the edge of the bed as she realized Maureen wasn't sleeping. Olivia reached for her hand and grasped it as she grasped Elliot's hand in her other. This situation was over-whelming as hell for her also and she didn't know which way was up or down at the moment.

Maureen looked at Olivia then looked at her father. She couldn't believe he was here, in the flesh, in her face. She knew Olivia had told him but she understood why. She was really off and Olivia could only keep this secret for so long until someone found out and it got back to him. Maureen leaned up and grabbed Olivia in a warm embrace, releasing the tears she had pent up since they had put her in that room. She was quite relieved when she felt Olivia do the same and rubbed small, soothing circles on her back. Twenty minutes went by before they broke apart and Maureen really took in the sight of her father. She could see how upset he was and it almost killed her. She reached out her hand for her father and he took it gratefully as he pulled her into a hug and thanked God she was alright.

Elliot pulled back and looked into her royal blue eyes.

"Sweetie, who did this to you," Elliot choked out.

Maureen looked between her father and Olivia and realized she hadn't told him. She hadn't gone back on her promise. This is why she loved Olivia with every ounce of her being. She could always confide in her and it was in this moment when she accepted Olivia as more than just a friend, she thought of her as family.

Olivia shook her head, telling Maureen to tell him so they could handle the situation. She rubbed circles on her back, "Come on, you have to tell him sweetheart."

Maureen looked up then away from her father, "She was drunk, told me she didn't have time so I just laid it out for her and she attacked me."

Elliot looked confused. He wasn't sure who or what she was talking about. He needed to get the truth out of her, but he wasn't sure if now was the right time.

"Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything, who was it?" Elliot pleaded.

"It was mom dad. It was MOM!" Maureen yelled before falling into Olivia's arms sobbing like a baby.

Elliot stood up letting what his daughter had just told him process in his head. He started shaking his head as he realized he was going to jail for the murder of Kathy Elizabeth Stabler.

**REVIEWS? What does Elliot do? What does Olivia do? Which one of them goes to jail?**


	18. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. **

_**A/N: Late update I know, but trust me…You'll be glad you waited. ;)**_

_Knock Knock!_

"I'll be right there," said Kathy in a slurry tone.

_Knock knock!_

"I'm coming dammit," Kathy hollered_. _

Kathy finally reached the door and was greeted by Munch and Fin. She looked at the worriedly before stepping aside and letting them in. She wondered what Elliot's co-workers were doing at her house and her mind raced to Elliot. _Was he hurt she thought, was he dead_ Kathy contemplated. All her anger and resentment of Maureen went away as she thought of some of the horrible things that could've happened to Elliot.

"What can I do for you detectives," Kathy asked haphazardly.

Munch looked at Fin and took the notion that he was to speak first, "Kathy, we need to take you in."

Kathy looked at Munch, then to Fin and realized this had nothing to do with Elliot; it had to do with Maureen. She couldn't believe she was about to go to jail over a "small" altercation with her daughter. She knew she and Maureen didn't see eye to eye, but this was ridiculous.

"Where am I going," she asked.

"To the precinct, we have some questions to ask you," Munch told her trying to keep calm.

Everyone was out for Kathy and not in a good way. She had really burned a bridge and there was no fixing she could do to build it back. If it were left up to the 1-6, Kathy would either be under the jail or in a grave. Nobody could believe she would go to extreme lengths like this and no one could believe it would be one of Elliot's Stabler's children.

Kathy stumbled to the edge of the couch and took a seat. She was trying to figure out a way to get out of this, but from the looks of it, she was in waist deep. Kathy looked around, taking in the sight of her home and the pictures that held fond memories with her family.

Just as Munch was about to speak, Lizzie came down the stairs. She stopped once she hit the bottom and realized that something was off. Her mother was sitting down and two of her father's friends were standing in their house without a word being spoken. Lizzie's face turned from worry to horrified. She ran to her mother and squeezed her hoping she would take away this sudden terror that had stricken her. Slowly tears started cursing her face and she closed her eyes hoping she would wake up from this terrible dream.

Kathy began to cry as well, not for the same reasons as Lizzie, but just the same. She could feel her heart breaking as she realized what situation she had put herself, her daughter, and her family in. she couldn't bare the looks, the smirks, or the quiet whispers from others about what she had caused. Kathy slowly looked down at Lizzie realizing this may be the last time her youngest daughter would see her.

"Lizzie, sweetie. What's wrong?" Kathy asked.

"Its dad isn't it?" Lizzie wiped her eyes as more tears began to flood her flushed face. "Daddy's dead isn't he? They wouldn't be here if he wasn't."

Kathy looked down at his little girl and kissed her on the forehead, "No, no sweetie, they are just here to talk. Go back to your room and we'll talk later."

Lizzie looked from her mother to the detectives and did as she was told. She ran up the steps wiping her eyes and slowly quieting her sobs.

Once Lizzie was out of sight, Kathy told them to take her quickly so they kids wouldn't see her being hauled away like a perp. Kathy slowly got up as she let Fin gladly do the honors of cuffing her and throwing her into the back of the squad car.

Munch watched as Fin took her away and slowly closed the door, leaving the kids upstairs without any explanation. He knew in due time, Elliot would talk to them about what had happened and why their mother had to go away. He would explain to them that no matter what, she was their mother and he was their father and that he loved them with all his heart. Munch knew they type of father Elliot was and he knew those kids were lucky to have him.

* * *

The room was quiet and dim. Nobody spoke a word and nobody moved. It was like they were molded in the spot they had occupied for over twelve hours. Olivia sat in a chair new to Maureen's bed, Elliot on the Sophia facing her. Maureen lay on her side away from Olivia and away from her father's intense stare. It was a nightmare than either of them could escape from. The door opened and everyone's eyes hit the door as they waited to see who would enter.

Cragen walked in with his head down as he motioned for Olivia to step out into the hallway. He had to tell them that Kathy was in jail tonight being held over until she could get a lawyer and they could question her. Cragen told Olivia that they could take all the time they needed at the hospital and not to worry about work right now. They next question was one Olivia dreaded.

"How is Maureen doing," asked her captain.

Olivia shook her head slowly, "She's doing as well as to be expected. She's hurt that her own flesh and blood could do something so horrifying to her and not give a rat's ass about the consequences."

Cragen rubbed her arm and gave it a squeeze, "Liv, she needs her father, but right now she needs a strong woman who she can look up to and depend on when she can't go to her father. Sweetie that's you, you are about to take on the biggest responsibility of your life and it's not going to be easy. You can do it though Liv; you can be that child's mother in every sense of the word."

"Captain, I just want to be there for her."

"Olivia, right now, she needs you to be more than that. She needs you to hold her when she's crying, talk to her when she needs advice, let her scream and holler at you so she can get all the emotions and irrational feelings off of her chest meaning, you are the new woman in her life." Cragen wiped his mouth then lifted Olivia's chin so he could look into her eyes. "You are the new found "parent" in her life that Elliot can't' be. You are the person she will look to for forgiveness in a woman's eyes and you are the one she will ask approval from no matter the situation. Olivia you have to fill this void or she will never be able to understand what a "mother's love" feels like."

Olivia couldn't help herself. Tears came flowing as she listened to the man who she considered a father-figure in her life since she never had one and understood totally what he was saying. She had to be what he was for her. She realized that some days when it was hard to move forward or hard to let go, he was there to help her along the way and give her some father-daughter advice that she had missed out on through the years. Olivia looked up at Cragen and kissed him on the cheek signaling that he had gotten through to her. She quietly went back into Maureen's room and walked over to her bed. Olivia took a deep breath as she lifted Maureen's head and slid underneath the young girl's body and positioned herself so Maureen could lean on her. As Olivia wrapped her arms around Maureen, she felt Maureen's tension leave her body as the young teen let her emotions flow as the feel and touch of Olivia. Olivia nodded slowly to herself as she felt her own tears resurfacing and flowing with Maureen's as they both realized what major step had just taken place.

Elliot who was sitting on the couch watched as his daughter and his partner bonded in a way that only one could hope for. Elliot knew that Maureen needed someone to lean on and that he sometimes wasn't the person of interest so willingly having his partner take that position was fine with him. He knew this situation and their current state was not his area, also he dealt with victims all the time, it was different now that it was his to deal with personally. Elliot quietly left the room and walked down the hallway to get some space and air. Elliot looked up to see Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie running down the hall and his nightmare quickly reared its ugly head. _What was he going to tell them_ he thought _how did they know where he was?_

"Daddy!" Hollered all three Stabler children.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here," asked Elliot.

"Daddy we thought you were hurt," Said Dickie.

"Where is mom, she just left without a word," Kathleen chimed in.

"Daddy! I'm so glad you are ok, when I saw your two friends at the house, I just knew something had happened to you," Lizzie told him earnestly.

Elliot looked at his beautiful children and couldn't believe that that monster was their mother. He couldn't tell them what was going on, now was not the time. He knew he had to keep them calm and out of harm's way until he himself could make sense of this confusion. Elliot quickly hugged them, letting them know he was perfectly fine and nothing had happened to him.

"Where is Olivia? Oh my God, is it her?" Lizzie asked with a shriek.

"Dad no. Please say it's not Olivia," Dickie asked questionably.

"No guys! She's fine, just…taking care of someone right now. You guys can see her later. How about you guys home and pack up your stuff, you are staying at Olivia's tonight, while I work."

"Dad, do you not have to work with Olivia," asked Kathleen confused.

"No, I can handle this on my own." Elliot told her reassuringly.

Dickie and Lizzie both exchanged looks before Lizzie spoke, "Dad, can Olivia do it. We want you to be there with us tonight. We hardly see you as it is and we love Olivia, but we really want you to be with us tonight."

Elliot thought quickly of how to counter-answer his daughter's plea but he couldn't he needed to be there with them, for them. He knew Olivia wouldn't mind staying with Maureen over night and this meant Elliot could show his children his new place. Elliot told them to stay right there as he went down to his daughter's room to talk to Olivia.

Elliot walked in and found them both asleep in the bed. Olivia had both of her arms wrapped securely around Maureen's small frame and Olivia's chin rested ever so slightly above Maureen's head. The covers were thrown over the both of them and he could tell they were resting peacefully as he watched their chest going up and down. He couldn't break of this heart-felt picture so Elliot decided that he would text her or just wait for her to contact him to explain everything.

Elliot walked back out to his kids as he gathered them up and headed for the SUV. They all piled in as they headed to their mother's house to retrieve some clothes. Once everyone had clothing, Elliot turned around in the other direction and headed for his apartment. He had his kids, he had his health, and he had the best partner in the world, Elliot knew he couldn't want for more.

**Does anyone go to jail? When does Elliot tell his other kids? What makes Maureen freak out? Reviews plz! Greatly appreciated **


	19. Irate and Hostile

A/N: Thank you guys for sticking with me on this story, school has all my attention so I sincerely apologize.

"What's going on? Someone help," Maureen hollered in fright. Maureen was very afraid, but her slumber was over-taking her. She couldn't wake up and the nightmare was growing more real.

Olivia jumped from her slumber and ran to Maureen's side to make sure she was ok. Olivia sat on her bed and wrapped her arms around Maureen to calm her down. Olivia was surprised when Maureen began to flail her arms and legs toward her in protest. Olivia let her go and continued to try and calm her down, but nothing was working. It finally dawned on Olivia that Maureen was probably thinking she was Kathy and was trying to protect herself from being hurt again. Olivia finally moved away from Maureen and grabbed her cell phone to call Elliot. She wasn't going to be able to handle Maureen so why not get someone she knew and loved of the opposite sex come down and try and talk to her. Olivia excused herself from Maureen's room as she heard the phone ringing. Finally after five rings, Elliot picked up and spoke with a groggy voice.

"Hello," Elliot said clearing his voice.

"El, you gotta get down here. Maureen is fighting me tooth and nail and I believe she thinks I'm trying to hurt her like Kathy did," Olivia told him, worry deep in her throat.

"What happened?" Elliot asked now sitting up in full alert. He knew that he would have to leave the kids or have Kathleen drop him off at the hospital, but he needed to get there and find out why Maureen was acting this way.

"Elliot please hurry, I'm going to leave since she doesn't want me here anyway and I'll be back later after you have explained things to her as well as calmed her down," Olivia told Elliot.

"No problem Liv, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks El, bye."

Olivia hit the end button and sat outside Maureen's room as she contemplated her next actions. She knew it would probably get her in a lot of trouble, but right now she really didn't give a damn. Maureen had been hurt, destroyed, and left alone by the one person who vowed never to do anything like that, her mother, and Olivia wasn't going to stand for that. Olivia continued to wait for Elliot, but the more she waited, the more she became even more irate about the situation. After forty-five more minutes, Olivia finally got up, entered Maureen's room to retrieve her things, and headed for her car. She hopped in, sped out of her parking spot, and down to the precinct to have some one on one conversation with Kathy Stabler.

Elliot arrived an hour and a half later to find Olivia gone and Maureen in shambles. He walked in slowly and cautiously as she whispered softly to his daughter. He knew everything was ok when she looked up with approval to see him.

"Daddy! She was here, she was trying to hurt me again," Maureen told him as fresh tears fell from her face and onto his shirt.

Elliot heaved a heavy sigh and replied, "Sweetie, mommy's in jail. That was Olivia who was in here and who you were fighting, not Kathy. Kathy will never hurt you like that again sweetheart…do you hear me."

Maureen looked up into her father's eyes and continued to cry. She couldn't believe that she had fought the one person who had helped her and done all she could to protect her. Maureen knew something was wrong and she needed to fix it so she didn't take out her anger on someone else like she did Olivia. Maureen pulled away from her father and got out of the bed. She walked to the restroom and closed the door as she began to run some water to mask her unheard tears. Maureen couldn't believe her actions. She could never hurt Olivia, no matter what happened simply because Olivia was there and that's all she needed. Maureen thought of how to apologize and how to get Olivia to forgive her.

"Sweetheart, you alright in there," Elliot asked as he approached the bathroom door.

"No, Olivia probably hates me now and it's my entire fault," Maureen told him through sniffles.

"No honey she doesn't. Olivia could never hate you; she doesn't have it in her heart to hate you or your brother and sisters."

"Dad, I fought her and she was trying to help me. I probably hurt her…how do I get her to forgive me?"

"Sweetheart, its Olivia. She will automatically forgive you, she knows what you've been through and she will understand, I promise."

Maureen finally came out of the bathroom and trotted back towards her bed as she hopped in and got comfortable. She pulled the covers up, propped up her pillows, and lay back thinking of her situation. It was killing her to know she may have hurt Olivia physically and emotionally.

Olivia sat at her desk as her blood began to boil over in her veins. She was trying everything in her power to calm down so she could talk to Kathy, but she couldn't. Kathy had struck a nerve in Olivia that would never go away. As she ran her hands through her hair for the fifth time, she scooted her chair closer to the desk hoping the desk would grow arms and hold her there until she finally calmed down. As Olivia was getting ready to stand up, Cragen called her into his office in the nick of time. Olivia stared at him for a moment before moving towards his office in an effort to keep her temper at bay.

"Yes Captain," Olivia said as she closed his door and sat down.

"Olivia are you ok? I've been watching you and you just don't seem like yourself."

Olivia sighed and ran her hand through her hair once more, "I'm not. Maureen had a nightmare and she fought me thinking I was her mother and I was trying to hurt her."

"Olivia, it's not your fault, you can't blame yourself."

"You know how many times I here that over and over Cap. It gets old after a while and finally you realize people say that because in reality it is your fault. Her fighting hurt me to the core. I couldn't believe that instead of having her embrace me, she was fighting me like I was really trying to kill her…I have never seen her act in such a manner towards anyone."

Cragen sighed as he looked at Olivia, "Sweetie, she's in a fragile place right now. She just needs to heal and know that her accuser is in custody away from her."

Olivia shook her head in agreement even thought she didn't totally agree. Olivia knew how to take opinions and let things go. This wasn't a topic she wanted to have with her boss. She looked at the clock and realized she had been at the precinct for two hours and hadn't gotten anything done.

"Cap. May I be excused," Olivia asked politely.

"Sure. Let me know if you need to talk," Cragen told her reassuringly.

Olivia left her captain's office and as she was headed back to her desk, Fin and Munch were bringing Kathy back from the interrogation room. Kathy and Olivia made eye contact, losing complete control, they both charged at each other. Olivia charged at Kathy, pushing her into a wall and started hollering at her.

"You bitch! You are the scum of the earth," Olivia told Kathy practically spitting in her face.

"Excuse me! You know nothing Olivia and if you could keep your hands off of my husband then we wouldn't have a problem," Kathy spat back.

Olivia shoved her into the wall again making her head bounce off the concrete before hollering at her again.

"You are one low down dirty bitch," Olivia hollered as she slapped Kathy across the face.

Fin and Munch finally acted, Fin grabbing Olivia and Munch grabbing Kathy. Munch put Kathy back in a holding cell and Fin dragged Olivia down the hall and threw her into interrogation room 1.

Fin couldn't believe what Olivia had done, but he felt her pain and anger. Olivia had never lost it like that before and hopefully it was the last time. Fin closed the door and locked it as he watched Olivia pacing back and forth. Punching walls, hitting tables and throwing around cuss words made Fin feel like he was the one who was about to get interrogated.

"Olivia please calm down," Fin pleaded with her.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm tired of people telling me what to do. If Kathy had of calmed down, we wouldn't be having this problem Fin. That bitch hurt that child and we are just going to throw her in jail…what fucking justice is that?"

"Olivia! Please I know this is crazy for you, but it's not your fight. You can't save everyone."

Olivia turned red in the face and charged Fin. "I hate you, I hate you! Nobody seems to care, but I do and I'm going to see that Maureen knows that."

Olivia pushed Fin out of the way and unlocked the door before she saw Elliot. _How in the world did Elliot get here and why was he here_ Olivia thought. She didn't have time to hear his sob stories let alone Cragens; she just wanted to get out of there.

"Liv what the hell happened?" Elliot asked not in rage, but in complete curiosity.

Olivia looked at him then continued toward the door before Elliot grabbed her arm and stopped her. He turned her around and looked her in the eyes, knowing that all his feelings were showing through his orbs. He needed Olivia to know that he was on her side no matter how the situation turned out.

"Olivia, talk to me, what happened?"

Olivia dropped her head, covered her eyes with her hands and walked back to her seat. She had to get a grip or she was going to lose it all together. As she placed her elbows on the desk, she put her hands together and covered her mouth staring off into space. Just as she met Elliot's eyes once last time, Olivia heard a door slam open and a shout ring out over the entire squad room.

"Olivia! In my goddamn office right now!" Cragen yelled at the top of his lungs.

Olivia looked up and over at her captain. She knew this was bad, really bad but right now she didn't give a shit. Right now wasn't the time and right now wasn't the place. Olivia tried to stay contain herself but she could feel her body heat rising all over again.

"Dammit Liv now!" Cragen scolded one last time before Olivia got up and headed towards him.

She put one foot in the door before Cragen slammed it behind her. She jumped a little knowing this day was only going to get worse. She watched as Cragen took his seat behind his desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighing in disbelief.

Cragen couldn't wrap his head around what his detective had just done. Assaulting a perp who was the ex-wife of her partner wasn't looking good for her, for Elliot…for anyone.

"What the hell were you thinking? What possessed you to slap your partner's ex-wife in front of an entire squad room?"

Olivia shook her head realizing what she had just done. It was finally dawning on her that this couldn't be fixed. "Cap. I just lost it."

Cragen looked up at her and saw her sincerity. Why of all people did it have to be Olivia_? This was Elliot's mess, but Olivia was taking on more of the responsibility than he was_ Cragen thought.

"Olivia you have really created some shit for yourself now. Let's hope Kathy doesn't take this to the extreme and go after you with it."

Rubbing her hands together and licking her lips slowly before taking in a deep breath, Olivia thought out all the possible outcomes. _Yes Kathy could throw her under the bus, but where would it get her? She could lose her pension and her job, never be able to be a cop, and become disowned for the rest of her life Olivia thought. _

"Just leave and don't come back until I say so," Cragen told her as he dismissed her.

Olivia thought about arguing his request, but there wasn't any point. Olivia slowly, but quietly got up out of the chair, grabbing the door handle, and turning slowly to walk out of the one place she call home. Olivia felt a tear roll down her face as she walked to her desk, retrieved her purse and keys, and headed for the elevators.

Reviews! Hope you all enjoyed!


	20. Actions and Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't own…sad. **

_What the hell was going on_ Elliot thought? His ex-wife was spitting out cuss words and talking foul about Olivia. Olivia was gone and for how long, no one knew. He was at a loss for words but something had to give. He couldn't have Olivia going down in flames for a situation she shouldn't have been in.

Elliot walked back into the squad room and over to where Kathy was locked up. He looked at her before placing his hands on her face and staring down into her eyes. He knew this woman and at one point in time he had loved her, but something had changed.

"Kathy, what happened to us," Elliot asked.

Kathy leaned in to Elliot's hand as a tear slip down her face, "I don't know El. I felt like I was losing you and now I have lost Maureen. Elliot please tell Maureen I love her. I never meant to hurt her and ask her can she find it in her heart to forgive me."

Elliot kissed Kathy on the forehead. Although he hated this woman, there was nothing like asking for forgiveness in his eyes. He was glad she had some remorse for what she had done, but was she remorseful enough to keep Liv out of trouble.

"Kathy, what happened with you and Olivia," Elliot asked.

Kathy jerked away from him. He shouldn't be asking about her right now. "Elliot I hope she gets what she deserves. I hate her and I'm going to destroy her."

Elliot wasn't surprised at his wife's response. She hadn't like Olivia from day one and made it abundantly clear for everyone to know how she felt.

"Kathy don't do that. She helped our daughter, the least you could do is be thankful for that," Elliot told her as he looked down at his feet.

"Thankful…Elliot who the hell are you trying to kid, she has been after my family since day one and I'm not going to let her have it." Kathy said with anger. "Don't you see what she's doing, she trying to take you all away from me and I am not going to let that happen."

Elliot shook his head at his ex-wife as he begin walking away from her. He needed to come up with a plan and come up with it quick. He couldn't let this vindictive bitch ruin Olivia's life. The kids had already lost one mother figure; they didn't need to lose the one that truly cared about them.

**Olivia's POV: **

God why did I do it? She wasn't worth it, she wasn't worth you going to jail or losing your job over. That bitch, that fucking bitch…she had gotten to me. How did I let that happen, I have never caved before but nothing has ever hit this close to home for me either.

As thoughts continued to run threw my head, I knew it was time for me to start looking for another job. There was no way Kathy Stabler wasn't going to take this and run and I had no one to blame but myself. I love Maureen…hell I love all of Elliot's kids and I just got way to close. I should've listened to Don when he told me to calm down. I might as well go and find me a lawyer, I know Kathy's going to press charges so I might as well prepare myself and get the best damn defense attorney I can to help me win my case. I stop thinking and start listening, I hear knocks at my door and I know its Elliot, but I can't see him, I don't want to see him. I'm not mad at him, but I don't need him here, not now anyway.

A few more knocks…

Dammit! Why doesn't he ever take a hint? I want to be left the hell alone. Now my cell is ringing and I know it's him but I just can't bring myself to answer it. I now get up after it has gone off for the eighth time and turn it off completely. I slowly walk towards my bedroom and began undressing. I'm too tired to take a shower and right now, all I want to do is climb into bed and forget about this entire day. I slowly close my eyes as the last knock disappears while I fall into a dreaded slumber.

**Elliot's POV: **

I can't believe after everything that has happened today she's going to ignore me. What the hell is her problem? Can't she honestly think I'm upset with her…of all people her? This woman drives me crazy at times. One minute I'm doing everything right then the next, she is back to her rigid, lifeless self. I wish she would make up her damn mind, but right now if she doesn't want me here, I will respect her wishes. Hell I don't have time for her games anyway…I hate a child in the hospital and four others ones asking where their sister is and where has their mother gone. If anything she should be willing to help take my pain away not at more to it.

My phone goes off again as I hop into the SUV. It's Kathleen asking where I am and why isn't her mother answering the phone. I really am not in the mood to explain things but there is no point in waiting anymore. Its time they knew the truth about what's going on with our family. _Family._ Dammit! Olivia is family but what am I suppose to do, go and try and be there for her or be with my daughter. This is the shit I hate, having to choose, having to be the one stuck in the middle.

I crank up the SUV and zoom off. I can't think straight and nothing else matters anymore. I hit 16th and Lenox almost home. About twenty more minutes and I pull into the driveway and cut the car off. Dreading this conversation isn't making my situation better and I'm now getting out of the car to go and face my kids. Its time. There is no turning back now as I open the door and find all four of them in the living room watching TV. Here goes nothing, I just hope they can forgive their mother and move on with their lives.

**End of POV**

"Dad what is going on," Kathleen asked, first one jumping off the couch and running towards her father.

"Dad, why isn't mom or Olivia answering their phones," asked Dickie.

"Guys…let's have a seat and talk. It's a lot of things I need to tell you." Elliot said trying not to sound so miserable.

Everyone walked toward the couch taking a seat. Everyone looked to their father trying to figure out why he was being so distant. They wanted straight answers and they wanted them now.

"Daddy what is going on? Tell us," Lizzie hollered.

Elliot looked up at his kids, it was time. "Guys…your mother is in jail. She attacked Maureen and sent her to the hospital. Olivia and your mother got into it and Olivia may lose her job and right now I may be losing my mind."

Kathleen covered her mouth, Dickie's eyes widened, and Lizzie began to cry. They couldn't what their father was telling them. How could this be, how could their mother hurt her own child and what in the world had Olivia done to their mother?

"Is that why you were at the hospital the other night," asked Lizzie through a sniffle.

"Yes sweetheart, Olivia stayed with Maureen to make sure she was ok," Elliot told them through a sigh.

Kathleen swallowed hard before speaking, "Dad, what happened with Olivia and mom?"

Elliot ran his hand over his face. This was the part the he was dreading. "Sweetheart, Olivia was very upset with your mother as well as myself, but she let her emotions get the best of her and she slapped your mother in front of our entire squad, so we don't know what's going to happen to her."

Dickie shook his head as he walked into the kitchen to grab him a glass of water and gather his thoughts.

Kathleen couldn't move. She was in shock and it was slowly killing her as she realized that her mother had just caused a whole lot of hell on their family.

Lizzie's tears became a waterfall as she ran to her room and slammed the door. She couldn't believe what her father was telling her and to make it worse, it involved Olivia losing her job. Lizzie couldn't believe her mother would stoop so low and hurt Maureen and then turn around and hurt the one person who actually meant something to her. If she didn't hate her mother before, she definitely hated her now. Maureen and Olivia had been there for her and always came to her rescue. Lizzie thought back to the time Olivia came to her school play in fifth grade because her father was undercover and her mother never showed. Lizzie thought of another time, Maureen had to leave her class early at Hudson to come and pick her up from school because their mother wasn't answering her phone calls. Lizzie's shock turned into anger and the more she thought about it the more she realized her mother hadn't done anything for her and it was time Kathy knew how she felt.

**Dun Dun! Enjoy! Let me know how I'm doing! **


	21. The Ultimatum

**Disclaimer: My story, not my characters! **

The next morning, the kids took their father back to the hospital to be with Maureen. They had asked to keep the car so they could do some errands, but the main reason was so that Lizzie could go and talk to her mother. Dickie told them he didn't want to see her. As far as he was concerned, Kathy Elaine Stabler was nothing to him anymore. Although they wanted their brother to be apart, both Lizzie and Kathleen had agreed he didn't have to go. Both girls knew that they mother needed a good kick in the butt and they had to do it before their mother sent Olivia off to jail for defending their sister.

As they reached the jail, the two girls signed in and asked to speak to Kathy Stabler. They were escorted down a long, narrow hallway, and then a big gray door opened where there was a sitting area with glass that divided the prisoners from the civilians. Lizzie and Kathleen waited a few minutes before their mother walked in on the other side and picked up the phone. The girl's followed their mother's steps as they looked through the glass.

"My babes. How are you?" Kathy asked excited to see them.

Kathleen continued to look through the glass as Lizzie began to speak. As far as Kathleen was concerned, she had nothing to say to her mother and she wasn't going to try. She wanted her mother locked up and Olivia out of trouble.

"Mom, what were you thinking? Why did you hurt Maureen like that?" Lizzie asked getting emotional.

Kathy hung her head as she responded, "Sweetie, believe me I didn't mean to. I just lost it. I couldn't help myself and I just lost it."

"Yeah mom, we know. You have really lost…what makes you think you can hurt Maureen then hurt Olivia. She didn't do anything to you mom and you are trying to make her suffer for your mistake."

"What," Kathy asked appalled. "I didn't do anything to that bitch, she got everything she deserved. She had no right putting her hands on me."

Lizzie shook her head. Her mother didn't understand what Olivia really meant to them and Lizzie was tired of playing games.

"Mom, make this right. Olivia did nothing but protect us and love us…something you were suppose to be doing, but didn't."

"Lizzie Marie Stabler, I'm still your mother. Don't use that tone of voice with me," Kathy said.

Kathleen who was watching the whole commotion play out snatched the receiver from her sister's hand and put it to her ear.

"Mom, you either fix this or you lose us completely. We don't give a damn what you say or how you feel anymore. You hurt your own child, what kind of mother does that?"

Kathy was about to speak but Kathleen continued, "If you really cared about us the way Olivia does, you wouldn't be here, we wouldn't be in this predicament, and you would still have your kids. You ruined all of that by your nasty ass actions that landed my older sister in ICU and my best friend without a job. Fix it dammit, fix it!"

Kathleen threw the receiver down and walked toward the gray door. She was done talking. She had said what she needed her mother to hear and if that didn't get her attention then nothing would.

Lizzie slowly stood putting the receiver back on the hook and looked at her mother. Lizzie wanted so bad to cry, but she wasn't going to break down in front of her mother. She was going to be strong like Olivia had taught her. Lifting her head high, Lizzie walked away from the glass never looking back as her mother hollered her name as well as Kathleen's. Lizzie felt Kathleen's arm cover her shoulders as they walked out together, proud of themselves for standing up to their mother and doing what was right. They had gotten their first errand done and now they were headed to Olivia's. They need to talk and they needed to find out if she was alright.

* * *

Elliot sat, watching his eldest daughter in pain. He hated seeing children hurt or in pain, but this was his daughter…he was about to lose his mind. His baby girl was hurt and the person that hurt her was her own damn mother. Elliot couldn't wrap his head around it. He began thinking of his other kids and how they were affected by their mother's actions. Dickie didn't want to ever mention Kathy's name again, Kathleen made it very clear she wanted nothing to do with her anymore, and Lizzie said she could never forgive her mother for what she had done to her sister and to their family. All those times that he noticed Kathy acting different or being way too harsh and he never picked up on it. He was too engrossed in his job and his partner to notice his ex-wife's changing behavior which could've prevented this entire situation. Elliot could kill himself for letting this happen to Maureen. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his daughter's voice.

"Yes sweetie?" Elliot asked as he ran to her side.

"Why am I still here?" Maureen asked trembling.

Elliot kissed her hands before responding, "Sweetie, you are still have lacerations and bruising that hasn't healed yet and I don't want to take you home until you are completely well."

Maureen began to sob as she realized that her situation was way worse than she thought. God she hated her mother. If it weren't for her, she wouldn't be in this hospital. Maureen looked at her father and thought of Olivia.

"Where is Liv?" Maureen asked curious.

"Sweetie…Liv is…she needs some time. Something happened at work and she just needs to get herself situated, ok."

"What? What happened at work and why won't she come see me? Is it me, dad, is it because I fought her thinking she was mom?"

Elliot shook his head trying to calm Maureen down, "No sweetie. She loves you; she is just dealing with something. She'll come see you as soon as she can, I know she will."

Elliot sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around his daughter. He hated seeing her like this broken and distraught. He had to get in touch with Olivia. Maureen needed her and the kids needed her, hell who was he kidding…he needed her.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when Lizzie, Kathleen, and Dickie pulled up at Olivia's apartment. There were dogs barking and people standing on the street talking. The air was stuffy from the cigarette smoke and car smoke that filled the air.

They walked up the steps and him her apartment number as they waited for her to answer. They buzzed twice before she asked who it was. Dickie answered, telling her who it was and that they needed to talk to her. They heard the door buzz as they pushed against the screen and hopped on the elevator to meet Olivia.

She was waiting on them at the elevator. She was worried something was wrong and that they would have to leave as soon as they came up. Much to her surprise the kids looking completely calm.

"What's going on guys," Olivia asked worried.

Kathleen sighed, "We're fine Liv. We need to talk to you and you may want to be sitting down for this."

Olivia looked at all the children before she turned on her heels and headed back down the hall to her apartment. She wasn't ready for whatever they were about to lay on her, but it was obviously important. She opened the door, signaling for them to enter first and she followed closing the door once everyone was inside. She told them to have a seat as she sat down herself.

"So…what is it guys? Is your father and Maureen ok?" Olivia asked clearly nervous.

Lizzie spoke first, "Well…we went to see mom today."

Olivia's eyes got even bigger as she looked from Lizzie to Dickie to Kathleen. "What for?"

"We wanted to talk to her. We wanted her to drop the charges against you and to leave you alone," Kathleen added.

Olivia shook her head at what she was hearing. They kids had visited their mother so they could help her out of her mess. Love wasn't even the word to express how much she cared for these kids and the fact that they had tried to help her only made her deepen the love for them.

"Does your father know you guys went," Olivia asked knowing if Elliot knew anything…she would know something about it already.

Dickie licked his lips, "No. We didn't need him telling us we shouldn't do it. It was something we had to do. I didn't go, but I think she got the picture after what Lizzie and Kathleen told her."

Olivia rubbed her face. This was crazy. This entire situation was crazy. Olivia began pacing the floor of her apartment as she took in everything that led up to this moment. It had all happened so fast that she felt like she had missed something, but every little detail came back to her perfectly.

Kathleen looked at Lizzie and Dickie. They didn't know what to think. Olivia was pacing the floor and they weren't sure if she was upset or grateful. Kathleen decided to break the silence.

"Liv, we told her that if she didn't drop the charges then she could forget about us being her children," Kathleen remarked. "If she couldn't let the one person who had been there for us be a part of our lives, then we weren't going to be a part of hers."

Olivia began crying as her thoughts took over and her emotions poured out of her pores. Nothing could top this moment and the appreciation these kids deserved she was more than willing to give. She stretched out her arms telling them to hug her as she kissed each one of them.

Olivia looked down at them and smiled. "Thank you guys. This really means a lot."

Dickie looked back at Olivia, "Liv, you need to talk to dad. He is about to lose it. All he does is talk to himself about you and him getting a new partner."

Olivia sniffed as she tried to stop her nose from running. She knew she was driving Elliot crazy, but she needed space to think, something Elliot never understood. Olivia couldn't put him through anymore pain. Olivia grabbed her purse and ushered the teens out the door as she decided she would take a trip to the hospital and check on Elliot and Maureen.

**Review! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading you guys are awesome!**


	22. Coming Together

**Disclaimer: Not my people, but there are their stories! *Dun Dun* lol hahahaha**

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying it. I may jump ahead a few days…not really sure yet.**

Seven o'clock clicked on Elliot's watch as he realized that his other kids hadn't come back to the hospital. He was starting to worry because the last person he had talked to was Dickie and he was told that the girls had gone shopping. Elliot looked over at Maureen who was staring off into space and away from his gaze. Elliot stood up and excused himself as he stepped outside to call his kids. Elliot took out his phone and began dialing Kathleen's number when a voice distracted him.

"Who you calling there detective?"

Elliot looked up and saw his kids with Olivia and thanked God she had decided to come to the hospital. He reached out his arms as he hugged his kids and kissed them. Next Elliot looked up into Olivia's eyes and mouthed thank you as he held onto his kids. He loved Olivia with all his heart. He knew she was the one and only and he was fool for staying with someone who didn't love him like she did.

The kids slowly backed away and looked from their father to Olivia. They could tell it was still tension but it was slowly starting to descend. Lizzie walked over to Olivia and grabbed her hand as she pulled her towards the group_. If they weren't going to act right, then they would need a little push_ Lizzie thought.

Olivia looked down at Lizzie as she tried figuring out what the young teen was up too. She continued to go with Lizzie until they were all in the same allotted space between each other. She could feel the tension still in the air but she was glad to be there. Glad to be with a family that accepted her with open arms and open hearts.

Kathleen grabbed Olivia's hand and then grabbed her dads as she put them into each other's and backed away. She watched as her father and Olivia looked down then back into each other's eyes as they felt their passion ignite.

Elliot could see the spirit and joy in Olivia's beautiful brown eyes. He had never loved a woman quite like he did Olivia. She was equal, something he thought he would never want. She made him push himself and she was honest with him about everything. They way she made him feel was unheard of. Elliot played with her fingers as he felt the bare knuckle where a ring should've been. He lifted her hand to his lips as he placed a sweet, angelic kiss on her hand.

Olivia felt her heart skipping beats as she tried to keep calm. She couldn't show her excitement, no now anyway. She wasn't sure what was going on and she wasn't sure if she was ready to continue. Her mind stopped when she felt Elliot's sweet lips caress the back of her hand. Olivia looked back up and saw the passion and desire that were etched in Elliot's eyes. As her heart melted, so did she. Stubbornness was her middle, but Elliot could unglue her with one swift touch.

"El I-"

"No. Don't talk, just feel," Elliot told her as he grabbed her other hand and pulled her closer to him.

"El-"

"Shh, no talking."

Elliot let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He looked deep into her eyes asking permission to kiss her and Olivia granted it willingly. Elliot smiled as she realized he finally had the one of his dreams in his arms. As their lips met, they shared a sweet, tender kiss. Elliot deepened the kiss as he felt Olivia's wrap around his neck.

Kathleen, Dickie, and Lizzie all clapped and smiled as they hoped things would go back to normal. They all looked at each other and gave a reassuring look of gratitude as they had finally gotten their father and his partner together. Now all they had to do was make sure their mother dropped the charges on Olivia.

Olivia pulled away as she tried to regain her posture. Her breath was quick as she tried to slow down her rapid heartbeat. No one else could make her feel the way Elliot did. Olivia slowly stroked Elliot's face as she planted another kiss on his delicate lips.

"Can I speak now?" Olivia asked laughing.

She could hear the kids behind her giggling.

Elliot chuckled as well, "Yes you can speak."

Olivia leaned her head against Elliot's shoulder as she let her emotions flow. She had to say something; she had to tell him that she loved him.

"El…we have been through so much-I don't even know where to start."

"Sweetheart, we start right here…right now. The past is the past; this is the moment that counts."

Wrapping her arms back around his neck, Olivia kissed Elliot once more biting on his bottom lip for entrance to his mouth. She felt Elliot fighting her for dominance as she smiled into the kiss. They were back to normal, fighting for control, fighting for each other.

Olivia pulled away once more as she asked Elliot how Maureen was doing. She could tell by the change in his posture that it wasn't good and she hoped it hadn't gotten worse. The girl was badly hurt and Olivia could bear to watch her suffer more than she already had.

"El, what's wrong with Maureen?"

Elliot dropped his head. He knew Maureen hadn't felt well and he knew that Olivia needed to see her. She wasn't going to feel better or get better until she had saw Olivia and apologized.

"Hey dad, Maureen is ok right, "asked Kathleen curiously.

Elliot finally looked up at everyone, "Olivia…she thinks you hate her because she was fighting you."

Olivia's eyes fell, her mouth went dry, and her emotions went from happy to guilty. What in the world had Olivia done? She couldn't have Maureen thinking she hated her, if anything she loved her. Olivia could feel Elliot staring at her and saying something to her to problem keep her calm but she wasn't listening. Olivia pushed pass Elliot and ran into Maureen's room. She walked slowly to the girl's bed trying not to disturb her.

"Maureen…you awake?"

Maureen rolled over quickly as she recognized Olivia's voice. She was here. Olivia had made it and she didn't look mad at Maureen. Sitting up, Maureen reached out for Olivia as she pulled her into a tight hug and began crying on her shoulder. Maureen felt the burdening weight lift off of her shoulders as she lay in Olivia's secure arms. She didn't know what she would do without her. She had saved her on many occasions and this one was the biggest.

"I'm so sorry Olivia, please don't hate me."

"Sweetheart, I could never hate you. I'm not even mad at you. I had to deal with an issue I created at work; it had nothing to do with you."

Maureen pulled back and looked at Olivia. What had happened for her to stay away for so long? She hugged Olivia again as she heard footsteps entering her room.

"Olivia is everything ok," Maureen heard herself asking.

Olivia dropped her head. This wasn't something she wanted to discuss but she owned Maureen an explanation. Olivia bit her lip as she tried to hold back her tears that were threatening to spill over her eye lids.

"Sweetheart. I'm in trouble at work because I slapped your mom. She made me so angry doing what she did to you and I just lost it."

Maureen pulled back and gasped. There was no way Olivia had done this, not her Liv. Maureen shook her head as the imagined Olivia smacking the shit out of her mother. A smile crept across her face as she began to laugh to herself. She was definitely modeling after Olivia now.

"Liv, are you ok?"

"I will be. I am about to start looking for another job…probably won't be working at the 1-6 anymore."

Everyone was completely silent. You could hear the generator turning, the monitor on Maureen's arm beeping and the clock on the wall tick. No one said anything or didn't have anything to say. This was the one problem that stood in their way of happiness.

"Liv…we did all this for you and you're not going to fight it?" asked Lizzie in the corner of the room.

Everyone turned and looked at her as she dropped her head. She couldn't believe that Olivia wasn't going to fight this? They had gone and threatened their mother only to find out Olivia wasn't even trying to battle it.

"What did you do for her?" Elliot quite curious.

Kathleen bit her lip and Dickie sunk deeper into his chair. Now that Lizzie had said something, they had to tell him.

"Dad, we went to see mom today. We tried convincing her to drop the charges against Olivia, but we don't know if it worked or not."

Elliot shook his head as he ran his hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe what his children had done, but he knew it was for a good cause.

"Guys I'm upset, but I'm glad you stood up for Liv. You all are brave and strong kids and I don't know what I would do without you."

"So you aren't mad?" asked Kathleen in shock.

Elliot sighed, "No. honestly if I would've had half the courage you guys had, I would've done it myself."

They all smiled at each other realizing that finally things were starting to look up. They may have had a dysfunctional family, but it worked with Olivia. They sat with Maureen for another thirty minutes before they all hugged and kissed her before they left.

Olivia walked over to her and whispered, "Sweetie, I'm always here no matter what happens."

Maureen hugged her tight as she kissed her on the cheek. "See you bright and early."

Everyone waved goodbye to her then headed to the cars and headed home. They all decided to stay at Elliot's so Olivia decided to use some of Maureen's clothes. Everyone walked in and got ready to go to sleep since they didn't leave the hospital until ten. Waving goodnight to one another, they all parted ways.

Olivia and Elliot climbed in bed and wrapped up in each other. Elliot planted a sweet kiss on Olivia's lips as he brushed back a loose strand of hair that had fallen over her eye. She was a goddess in her own image. Elliot couldn't help but stare at her and those stunning eyes. He pulled her closer as he snuggled her body against his.

"Liv, thank you so much."

Olivia looked up at him as she felt her emotions beginning to run. She had to stay strong, that was the only way she was going to last.

"El don't you know by now not to thank me. I'll do anything for you."

"Liv, thank you for being you. For being there for me, my kids, just thank you for being the type of person you are."

Olivia pushed herself up just enough to kiss him. If only Elliot knew how much she enjoyed being there for him and his family. That was the highlight of her days. Not having a family and being able to become a part of one that was already established was big for her. They loved and cherished her, they gave her a reason to wake up every day and she wouldn't trade that for the world.

**Reviews! Skipping ahead a little…just a warning. **


	23. New Leaf

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. **

**A/N: I SINCERELY apologize for letting this story go so long without updating it! I honestly thought I was done with it, but turns out I'm not. I will be updating quicker now. So please keep a look out. **

A week had passed and finally on a Friday morning, Maureen was able to come. Everyone was so excited to see her and was glad that she could finally be in the privacy of her own home. Their family had been going crazy running back and forth from the hospital, to work, then to school. Everybody had pitched in towards making Maureen comfortable and helping her with anything she needed. Finally they were all back together and finally one again.

Olivia threw the cover back from her body, rising from the blaring of Elliot's radio. It was time to get ready for work and start their day. Sticking her feet in the brand new pair of house shoes Elliot had purchased for her, she padded across the room toward the bathroom. She was almost there when she felt someone grab her hand and pull her back toward the bed.

"It's too early…let's sleep in," Elliot moaned as he wrapped his arm around Olivia.

Olivia shook her head at her partner, he was always trying to find away to stay in bed and it never failed that he tried to get her to do the same. Running her hands down his sculpted chest, she was about to give in when Elliot's cell went off. Feeling his right arm move from around her small frame; she took that as a sign to get ready. A phone call meant a victim and a victim meant a case.

Elliot was in shock when he finally hit the end button on his cell phone. _There was no way in the world this was really happening_ he pondered. That phone call could and would change everything. He could seriously see himself taking the next step if what he had just heard was real. Elliot heard Olivia's shower running and decided he'd wait until she got out to speak with her. He hopped out of bed and threw on some shorts as he headed to the kitchen to start the coffee. He was met with cheery faces and loud racket. Everyone was trying to get their breakfast before they had to leave in one huge rush. They were all hollering and screaming, fighting on who got the bigger piece of meat, pancake, and glass. Elliot couldn't help but laugh at his children. He missed this, he missed them acting crazy and giving him a reason to smile. He heard horns and gave them all hugs before he let them go. Finally his life was back to normal, now all he had to do was deliver the message to Olivia and complete his morning. His eyes shot up when he heard the old banister creek, signaling someone leaning on it. He smiled as he saw her descending the steps in tow towards him.

"Morning beautiful," Elliot greeted as he kissed her softly.

Olivia smiled and moved to grab herself a mug. She still hadn't heard anything about Kathy, but they were shot handed so she was stuck on desk duty until otherwise cleared. She turned and looked at Elliot before pouring herself some coffee.

"What are you smiling about?"

Elliot sipped his coffee and smiled. He wanted to keep her in suspense but it was just too good to keep to himself. Elliot heard her phone go off and grabbed it before she could answer. "I have some good news."

Olivia frowned, "Elliot hand me my phone that could be a case."

"You aren't on a case so you wouldn't be getting that call."

Narrowing her eyes, Olivia glared at her boyfriend and tried getting her phone back as it continued to ring. "Seriously El it may be important."

"Not as important as what I have to tell you."

"What dammit?"

"Kathy dropped the charges," Elliot said as he put her phone down.

She was frozen. She couldn't believe what Elliot had just told her. There was no way she was off the hook that easily. How in the world had she dropped the charges so quickly? Olivia's eyes met Elliot's and her mouth fell open. She was speechless. Finally regaining her composure, Olivia picked up her IPhone and redialed the miss call. Cragen's voice boomed through the speakers. She was seriously going to kill Elliot now.

"Yes captain."

"Olivia, we don't need you anymore."

"What? Captain seriously, I lost my job?"

"No Liv. We haven't even cleared you yet. We just don't need you to come in today."

Olivia gulped as she felt her heart race beginning to slow. She didn't know what she would do without her job. Remembering what Elliot had told her, Olivia spoke. "Captain, Elliot received a call and I was told that Kathy dropped the charges."

Cragen cleared his throat, "Well congratulations, but I haven't been notified so you can't resume work until I have clarifications about it."

Olivia wanted to cry. How could Elliot give her such good news and her captain turn her down. This day wasn't going well for Liv. She told her captain thank you and hung up. She placed her hand over her forehead as she began to cry. Sometimes she really hated her life. She could feel his strong arms wrap around her, but she couldn't face him. Pulling out of his grip, Olivia turned and fled to the downstairs bathroom and locked the door. Her tears were coming full force now as she sat on the top of the toilet seat.

Elliot knew that the conversation had taken a turn for the worse. Olivia hadn't gotten the answer she wanted so she wasn't happy. He wanted to go and cheer her up, but she would only make him leave her alone. Slowly Elliot headed towards the door before he knocked on it lightly.

"I'm fine El, go to work."

"Olivia, please come out before I go."

"No. I'm fine just go to work and we'll talk when you get home."

Elliot bit his bottom lip. Dammit he hated this shit. Kathy could really ruins people's lives even behind bars. Elliot sighed and did what his girlfriend asked. He trotted to the door and paused before finally closing it. He got to work and all hell had broken lose. There were almost 30 different perps in the squad room that needed to be questioned. He couldn't believe what was going on. Heading over to Fin, Elliot tried to find the words.

"What the hell," Elliot heard himself saying.

"Man I know. Our case broke wide open thanks to Olivia. Tell her she is awesome."

Elliot took his seat and situated himself before he jumped in the tank of perps. Their case was coming along, but his partner's job was moving slow as hell. He needed to help her, get everything squared away so she could come back and be a part of the team again. He missed working with Olivia. He had her at home, but there was nothing like having her by his side when he needed someone to calm him down or chase a perp with.

* * *

Half the day had passed before Olivia had finally gotten the call she had wanted. She had been back in the bed, moping and crying herself back and forth to sleep. It amazed her the amount of stress she had placed on herself. She shouldn't have touched Kathy, but she had to learn from her mistakes. If she had to find another job, so be it, but she wasn't going down without a fight. Finally her phone had rung and 1PP had told her she was cleared. She could return to work in a week once they had squared everything away with her captain and the precinct. She was overjoyed by this call. Sitting up, Olivia thanked them quickly and hung up as she ran into the bathroom to take a shower. She had to get up and feel better about herself. Hopping into the shower, Olivia felt all her guilt and second guessing rolling off her shoulders as she showered. Her day was beginning to look good again, now only if it could stay that way.

**What else could happen for them before they are finally one big happy family?**


	24. Normal Life

**A/N: Last Chappy! Hope you like. Keep an eye out for my new stories in NCIS and Body of Proof. **

Her life was slowly beginning to become normal again. She was adjusting to family life, working without her lover, and being able to have it all. This was her time to shine and she had proven that time and time again. Now, at the mall with her soon-to-be-stepdaughters, Olivia couldn't feel happier. She watched as they all sat in Starbucks and ordered their drinks and a snack as they waited for the guys to finish shopping.

"So what else do you guys have planned for us," asked Lizzie as she ate her scone.

Olivia shrugged and sipped her latte, "Maybe the movies or something. I personally don't care."

Kathleen picked up her drink and headed for the table. "I think we should go skating personally. A few of my friends are there so it would totally be fun."

Maureen hit her sister in the arm, "Be considerate brat."

Kathleen was about to hit Maureen back when Olivia stopped her. She wasn't going to have this fighting, not while she was around. "Be nice and Maureen is right, we are having family fun, not-"

Olivia stopped abruptly as she felt her stomach flopping. Running to the restroom, Olivia felt her gag reflexes kicking in just as she made it to the first stall. All the contents of her scone and latte began spilling from her mouth. She couldn't stop gagging as more and more kept coming. Slowly, she held her head up trying to breathe air into her lungs. She leaned against the stall before flushing the toilet. Opening the door, Olivia headed to the sink and began rinsing out her mouth as she looked at her reflection the mirror. _What in the hell had happened_ she thought to herself. She made her way back to the table as she felt the girl's eyes staring at her.

"Are you ok?" asked Kathleen.

"Do we need to call dad?" asked Lizzie.

Olivia shook her head no and took in a deep breath. "No girls, I'm fine. That was weird though. I have never felt like that before."

Maureen sipped her White Mocha Frap as she watched Olivia intently. She was the oldest of the Stabler children, so she knew when changes to a woman's body meant one thing verses another.

"Liv, you been feeling weak lately?"

She watched as her future step mom shook her head yes. "Have you been sluggish, out of breath, sore even?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes in worry. She wasn't sure what Maureen was getting at, but she wasn't enjoying this line of questioning. "What is it Maureen? What are you getting at?"

"Oh no!" Kathleen screamed. "No, No, No! I thought Lizzie and Dickie-"

"Yes Kathleen, we know but I guess not," Maureen interrupted.

Lizzie and Olivia exchanged looks then looked at the other two girls. As if a light went off, Olivia's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes grew wide. She finally understood why Maureen had asked those questions. It was finally clicking for her.

"Maureen there is no way I'm..."Olivia trailed off as she moved her hands down towards her belly.

Without thinking, Lizzie jumped up, "You're pregnant! Oh my God, another Stabler baby."

"What?" hollered a very male voice?

All the girls turned and came face to face with Elliot and Dickey. They both had their mouths open as they stared back at the girls. They had walked in on the tail end of the conversation which meant they didn't know who was pregnant. They sat down quickly and looked back and forth between all the girls before Elliot decided to speak.

"Liv, who is pregnant?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip then turned to the girls, "I am."

Elliot's lips were on Olivia in seconds. He couldn't believe his ears. He had wanted another child, but he wanted to marry Olivia before they started working in the baby making factory.

"Are we seriously having a baby?"

"Yes El, we really are," Olivia said grabbing his face nuzzling his nose. "Are you up for this again?"

Kissing her once more, Elliot smiled bright, "I'm always ready."

Elliot and Olivia heard all the kids break into laughter at his comment. They had no sense as they both realized their children's minds were filled of filth. Yes this was the life they had both wanted and Olivia finally felt like her life was truly that of a normal human beings.

**Hope you enjoyed the story! New ones are underway! **


End file.
